Selective Genderbent Gravity Falls
by Tardis2898
Summary: This an AU where only a few of the characters have had their genderbent. After 5 years Dipper and Mark Pines return to Gravity Falls. As they get back, they encounter enemies new and old. In Gravity Falls, nothing is as it seems.
1. IntroReturn

**A few things to know before you read**

 **This is an AU where only Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda's genders are changed. Every other character remains the same gender they are from the show**

 **In this AU Gideon had a crush on Dipper, and is more controlling than he normally is in the show**

 **Dipper never had a crush on anyone while she was 12 in Gravity Falls**

 **The events of the Last Mabelcorn took place, just again different genders**

 **In this AU the twins never met the Northwests, so when they do meet them it would be their first encounter. So obviously the events of** ** _The Golf War_** **and** ** _Northwest Manor Noir_** **never occurred**

 **This story takes place 5 years after the actual show, and the twins are 17 and graduated High School**

 **All characters belong to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Corporation**

 **Mark=Mabel, Patton=Pacifica, Cody =Candy, Greg=Grenda, Dipper keeps the same name**

 **Outfits**

 **Dipper wears blue skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and and orange dress shirt, and instead of a blue and white truckers hat, Dipper wears a beanie with the same color scheme and pine tree**

 **Mark wears elaborate sweater or sweater-vests, (Will be described as chapters go)**

 **Patton wears regular blue jeans, plain white T-shirt, and a Purple Letterman jacket**

 **Everyone else has the same sort of outfits, with Cody wearing brown jeans instead of a skirt**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dipper and Mark Pines were both looking out the window of the bus as they passed the Welcome to Gravity Falls sign, "Wow, hard to think its been five years since we've been here, eh Dip?", asked Mark as he nudged his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah," sighed Dipper as they came closer to the Mystery Shack. She was ecstatic, their parents had finally let them come back after so many years as their "Graduation Trip". _I wonder what has changed since we were gone_ thought Dipper as the bus slowly acme to a stop. The twins got up and grabbed their bags, as they stepped off the bus they were greeted by two old men, arms wrapped around eachothers shoulders, "Dipper! Mark!" they cried out together. "Grunkle Stans!", cried out Mark as he rushed to give them a hug.

"Hey Mark, great to-", started Stan before he was cutoff by a bear hug from Mark.  
"Ford!" cried Dipper as she went to give a hug to her other Grunkle.

"Ha, its great to see you to Dipper", said Ford as he returned the hug. Meanwhile Mark had released Stan as he gasped for breath, "Well, I can see you've clearly been working out." Stan put his hands to his lower back and tried to straighten it.

"That what happens when you cheerlead," said Mark as he put his arms up and flexed.

"I didn't know you were a cheerleader Mark," said Ford.

"That would explain the shirt," said Grunkle Stan. Mark looked down at his blue and white sweater that had pompoms on the front of it.

"Yep, I was captain of the squad, we were awesome! Nobody could out cheer us!"

"But they could certainly out play our school's sport teams," said Dipper sarcastically. Her and Ford laughed to themselves.

"Did you do any sports Dipper?" asked Ford.

"I was apart of my schools quizatholon team, we won the state tournament" replied Dipper.

"Impressive," said Ford with a proud look on his face.

"Thats enough talk, c'mon lets head inside." said Stan as he started towards the Shack. Mark and Dipper picked their bags back up and followed. Once they entered the Shack, they were quickly greeted by Soos.

"Dudes! You made it!" cried out Soos. Mark ran and jumped on to Soos like a monkey, "Soos! Its so great to see you!" The two laughed and hugged as Wendy approached the group, "Dudes, nice to see you again."

"Same to you Wendy," said Dipper as she gave her a fist bump. Mark had finally jumped of of Soos and went to go give Wendy her hug, while Dipper gave Soos a high five.

"So what have you guys been up to?" asked Mark.

"Well dudes, you remember Melody?" said Soos.

"Yeah, why?" asked Dipper, though she already knew the answered. Soos's left hand had already given it away.

"Well dudes, were like getting married," answered Soos. Mark let out a scream that caused everyone to have to cover their ears. "SOOS! THATS INCREDIBLE! WHEN ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?!"

"We're getting married in like two months, I was hoping that you dudes would come," said Soos.

"Of course we'll go Soos," said Dipper.

"Great! I'll give you more details later, but first hows about you two go unpack your bags."

"Good idea," said Dipper as she picked up her bags and made her way towards the stairs. Mark followed quickly behind. "Once you guys are done, I'll start up some dinner and we can catch up then," said Stan.

"Alright!" cried out the twins in unison. They went up to the attic and put their suitcases on their beds. Dipper went to the dresser and put all her jeans and shirts in their respected drawers, while Mark started to hang up his sweaters and other odd apparel along the raptures of the attic. "Man Dip, this is great! This summers is going to be the best!" said Mark as he started to try and organize his glitter and stickers by color.

"I know Mark, I can't wait to start working down in the lab with Ford and see what he and Stan have been up to since we've been gone." replied Dipper cheerfully. Even though she did enjoy High School, it was noting like the summer she had when she was twelve. She missed being in Gravity Falls and all its antics. She finished organizing the last of the books she brought for the summer and turned around to Mark. "Well, I'm all settled in, you?"  
"Yep!", replied Mark with a grin. "Now lets go eat! I'm starving," said Mark as he rushed towards the stairs, Dipper laughed and quickly followed.

* * *

 **Well, thats the first chapter. I know it might be a little slow, the story will pick up, its just difficult to write introductory paragraphs. I'll try to post a chapter or two every week, but with college and sports there will** **be some weekends I miss. Hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave a comment.**


	2. Dance

Chapter 2

Dipper was eating breakfast when Mark came rushing in with a flyer in his hand. "Dipper! The town is holding a dance tonight in the plaza! We HAVE to go!" said Mark with an incredibly serious look on his face. Dipper arched an eye brow and took another bite of her cereal, they had only been in Gravity Falls for a week and she wasn't quite sold on the idea of a dance.

"I don't know Mark, you know I'm an introvert, dances are not really my thing."

"Oh come on Dipper! You never went to any dances in High School! And besides, you need to socialize with people. If you won't go for you will you go for me? Pleeeeeeease?" asked Mark as he gave Dipper a puppy dog face. Dipper sighed and put her spoon down, "Fine Mark, I'll go to the dance."

"Yay!" cried Mark as he put his arms up triumphantly.

"But I don't have anything I can wear for it, I don't own any dresses." said Dipper.

"No problem! I'll make you one! Me, Cody and Greg are all making our own outfits as well." said Mark. "I already know your measurements, I'll have it done by the time we leave!" Before Dipper could ask why and how Mark had her measurements, he turned towards the living room and took off. Ford was walking into the kitchen when all of a sudden Mark whizzed by him, almost knocking him to the floor. "Sorry Grunkle Ford," called out Mark as he ran up the stairs. Ford sat down next to Dipper and poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
"Whats Mark up to?" asked Ford as he took a bite of cereal.  
"Oh, hes just exited that I agreed to go to a dance tonight," said Dipper. "Did you ever go to any dances when you were my age Ford?"  
"One, I ended up getting Fruit Punch thrown in my face, but luckily Stanley was there for me." replied Ford. Dipper laughed and continued to eat her cereal. "So, what project are you working on now?"  
"How about I just show you," said Ford as he picked up his bowl and made his way to the gift shop. Dipper quickly followed and the two made their way down to the basement. When they reached the lab, Dipper noticed that Ford had moved the rift to what looked like a gyro-sphere mounted to the floor with three steel beams. "I'm currently working on a way to seal the weak spot between dimensions," said Ford as he unlocked the portal room, "The combination to the door is 6-1-8 by the way," said Ford as the two entered. Dipper looked up to see a giant metal circle with a green pulsating light in the middle. "I plan on using the rift to reverse the flow, canceling out the flow to the other dimension, I just have to finish running the calculations and calibrating the system, with you now here we should be able to get it done twice as fast."

"Cool," said Dipper as she drank the last of the milk in her bowl. "H-has there been any sign of Bill," asked Dipper nervously. She knew they were safe from him because of the Unicorn Hair they put up around the Shack, but she still was scared of him. After someone uses your body as a puppet, it stays in your memory forever. Ford seemed to notice her unease and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Dipper, there hasn't been any sign of him in over five years, whatever his master plan was, I think its safe to say that we stopped him." Ford knew the unease Dipper was feeling, he to was used like a puppet by Bill, the only difference is that he knew it was going to happen, Dipper had no warning or idea that it would happen to her. Dipper smiled up at Ford, "Thanks Ford."  
"Anytime Dipper, now" said Ford as he gulped down the last of his cereal milk, "lets get to work." He and Dipper went into the console room and he handed her his research, and the two got to work calculating.

* * *

Mark was up in his/Dipper's room working on their outfits for the night. Mark had already finished with his suit, it was going to be a rainbow stripped vest with a white jacket covered in sliver glitter, while his pants would be the same as the jacket. He started to get to work on Dipper's dress when he heard a knock at the door. He ran down stairs and opened it to be greeted by his two old friends for when he was twelve, "Cody! Greg!" said Mark as he pulled the two into a hug. "Mark!" the two cried out together as they were pulled into a hug. Mark let go and rushed them upstairs. He showed them his outfit and told them what he was trying to do with Dippers.  
"Defiantly go with black, it will bring out her eyes," said Cody as he looked over Mark's sketch.  
"I was thinking I would, but first what are your guys designs?" Even though fashion was commonly associated with being a girl thing, the three boys loved making, designing, and trying out cloths. All three of them were great at it. Cody showed Mark how he was planing on going with a tan like suit, while Greg was going to go with a light purple one. The three worked on their outfits for hours until they were finally complete. Mark looked over at his clock and saw it said 6:30 PM. "C'mon guys, we better go, the dance starts at seven." The three put on their suits and rushed to Greg's car, "I'll meet you guys there, I have to help Dipper get ready!" called Mark as Greg and Cody got into Greg's truck.  
"Alright Mark, we'll meet you by the drinks!" said Cody as Greg started his car and left. Mark smiled and ran down to the basement where he saw Dipper and Ford surrounded by piles of paper and spare parts, "Whoa, it looks like a nerd party down here," said Mark as he made his way towards his sister.  
"Oh haha," said Dipper as she put another paper onto a pile that went up to her hip.  
"C'mon, the dance is gonna start soon and we have to get you ready," said Mark. Dipper put down her clipboard and calculator, "Alright, Ford, can you manage without me?" asked Dipper.  
"Nah, I'll call it a day, besides, Ducktective is going to start here soon." said Ford as he put down his stuff as well.  
"I thought you didn't like that show," said Mark.  
"Stanley got me hooked on it a couple years back, and we watch it together every week, sort of a tradition." said Ford as he and the twins made their way to the Gift Shop. Mark and Dipper went up to their room where Dipper saw the dress she'd be wearing. It was a black strapless dress that went down about mid-thigh length.  
"Wow Mark, its beautiful, but I don't know if I can pull this off," said Dipper as she rubbed her arm nervously.  
"Nonsense! Of course you can, now you put that on and then we'll work on you hair!" said Mark as he left the room so Dipper could change. After she finished Mark threw off her beanie and started to curl her hair, when he was done, Dipper's hair was in nice curls that went to shoulder length. She didn't put on any make up since it irritated her skin.  
"There! You look wonderful," said Mark, "Now meet me in the golf cart, I'll do my hair real quick and we will be off." Dipper went down stairs and grabbed the keys to the cart, as she left she noticed the two Stans sitting on the couch, each wearing Ducktective's hat with smiles plastered across their faces, a few minutes later, Mark joined her in a nice white and glittery suit and they headed towards the dance.

* * *

The twins got there around 7:15 and and made their way towards the food table. It looked like about eighty some people had turned up. Dipper and Mark found Greg and Cody in no time, "Hey guys!" called out Mark. Greg and Cody turned around to see Mark and his sister approaching.  
"Hey Mark, Hey Dipper," said Cody. The four chatted for a little bit before they eventually made their way to the dance floor. Greg and Cody danced with eachother, and Mark danced with Dipper. Mark knew Dipper could not dance well so he tried to help teach her, "And one and two and three and four, see Dipper, your getting the hang of it," said Mark as he helped her through the dance moves.  
"Thanks Mark, I think I'm going to go sit down now," said Dipper as she walked over the one of the chairs and took a seat. Mark went to grab some punch with Greg and Cody when suddenly everyone seemed to gasp. Mark turned his attention to see a blonde boy, with short hair spiked up in a dark purple suit, with two other guys on his sides, both wearing light red suits.  
"Who's that?" asked Mark as he took a sip of his punch.  
"Thats Patton Northwest, the richest kid in town. His family owns most of this town," replied Cody. Patton and his friends approached the punch bowl and looked at Mark, Cody and Greg. Mark stuck out his hand to Patton and said, "Hi, I'm Mark." Patton looked Mark over and said, "Hello Mark, did you get your outfit out of the dumpster?" Patton and his friends snickered.  
"No, I picked it out of your closet this morning," said Mark not missing a beat. Patton's face instantly soured, "I haven't seen your kind of stupid in town before."  
"No, I just got here a week ago, and sure you've seen my kind of stupid, have you looked in a mirror?" said Mark as he calmly took a sip of his drink. Patton smacked it out of his hand and grabbed Mark by the collar, "Listen dweeb, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm a Northwest, and as long as you in this town, you'll treat me with respect, capish?" said Patton. Mark looked at Patton and said, "Hows about we settle this on the dance floor? DANCE BATTLE!" Everyone turned their heads towards Mark and Patton and circle around them. The DJ grabbed the mic and said, "It looks like we have a dance battle up in here!" The crowd cheered. "Alright ladies and germs, this is how it will go, the two will each have a minute to show us their best moves, whoever gets the loudest applause wins!" The crowd again cheered.  
"Alright, I recognize on of these dancers as Patton Northwest, so he will go first." Someone put some cardboard in the middle of the floor and Patton stepped up to it, he took off his jacket and rolled up his selves.  
"Ready, GO!"

* * *

Dipper was peacefully sitting when all of a sudden she saw everyone circling around someone, _I have a bad feeling about who they are circling_ thought Dipper as she got up went to go see who it was. After she finally managed to push her way through the crowd, she saw a blonde boy spinning on his head and suddenly jump onto his feet. The crowd applauded, as did she. After that she saw her brother step onto the cardboard and take of his jacket, but left the sweater-vest, _Damn it Mark, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_ As she saw her brother start to dance, the blonde boy from before approached her, "Well hello there, I haven't seen you before. I'm Patton, Patton Northwest, and just what is your name angel?" followed by a wink.  
"D-Dipper, Dipper Pines," said Dipper with a blush as she extended her hand for a handshake. Patton grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing Dipper to blush even harder, _Oh wow, he is kinda hot_ Patton let go and was about to say more when all of a sudden the crowd went crazy, the two looked over to see Mark spinning around on his nose before flipping up to his feet.  
"Well, I think we got a winner, whats your name?" asked the DJ as he approached Mark, "My name is Mark Pines!" yelled Mark before the crowed again erupted with applause. Patton's face hardened as he heard he lost, before he could say anything Mark approached the two, "Hey Dipper, did you see me out there I was on fire!" said Mark as he threw one hand up. He looked back at the two and said, "And I can see you already meet Patton." Patton nearly did a double take before he looked at Dipper and said, "You know this kid?!"  
"Of course I know him, hes my twin brother after all." said Dipper as she gave Mark a hug. "Come on Mark, it's getting late, lets head home."  
"Alright," said Mark as he followed Dipper to the cart. Dipper looked at Patton and said, "It was nice to meet you Patton," before they disappeared into the crowed. Patton went and sat down, _Wow, I can't believe I just lost to that dweeb, and I can't believe that Dipper was that dweeb's sister_ Patton's friends soon found him, "Hey man, don't you even worry about that loser, you could easily kick his ass"  
"Yeah," agreed the other friend, Patton shook Dipper off his mind and let it look like the realization set in that he just lost, "Yeah, next time I run into Mark Pines, I'll beat him, not in a fight though, that would be too easy, I'll figure something out." Patton's friends left a few minutes later and Patton sighed a breath of relief, _Now I can drop the whole tough guy provado_ thought Patton, _next time I run into Mark I'll have to congratulate him on beating me, that is no easy task, and maybe I'll get to see his sister to and get her phone number_ , Patton leaned back in his chair and anticipated the next time he would get to run into the Pine twins.

* * *

 **Chapter 2, and if it wasn't obvious I'm going to have Dipcifica in this story. Again, don't be afraid to leave a comment.**


	3. Bill

Chapter 3

Dipper was out by Ford's lab's scope. It was caught on something and she went to go fix it, it was about 500 feet North of the Mystery Shack and was able to see the Shack and a large nature trail, "Alright, try it now," said Dipper through the walkie talkie. She watched the scope move around and heard Ford say, "Okay, it looks like you fixed it Dipper, I'll see you in the lab in a minute."  
"Alright," said Dipper back as she began to walk back towards the Shack, but after she took a few steps she knew something was wrong, the wind suddenly picked up and the world faded to black and white. "What the hell?" asked Dipper outloud before she suddenly went pale, she knew what was about to follow, "Hello there Pine Tree! Hows my favorite puppet doing?" asked a yellow triangle as it materialized before Dipper's eyes.  
"B-Bill," said Dipper with fear in her voice.  
"Aww, its great to see you to, I've missed you Pine Tree, I haven't been able to talk to you in years, since its only in Gravity Falls that you can access the Mindscape, but that doesn't mean I didn't stop keeping tabs on you!" said Bill.  
"Y-you followed me?" asked Dipper, sick to her stomach.  
"Of course I did! And I got to watch you grow into a woman! I even saw the grosser parts," whispered Bill. Dipper's face turned dark red, "What do you want with me Bill! You can't posses anyone in the Shack!"  
"That is true, that unicorn hair stops me from going _inside_ the Shack, but I can still posses you guys on the outside, well not entirely. Six Fingers never leaves and if he did he has that metal plate so I can't reach him, Fez had an anti evil sign burned into his back so I can't access him, Question Mark knows about me and is too smart to make a deal, Ice Bag is too laid back for me to even try, but you and Shooting Star I can still see. But you guys would never make a deal with me." said Bill as images of all the people he just mentioned flashed before Dipper.  
"So what are you doing here then?" demanded Dipper.  
"Well Pine Tree, funny thing, we never set a time limit on our deal, meaning its still active, which means I can do this," Bill grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled her spirit out of her body again. Dipper screamed as it happened, but no one could hear her. She looked down at her body, and saw Bill slowly rise back up and look at her, "How does it feel to be a puppet at my bidding again Pine Tree? Hahahahaha!" laughed Bill as he slowly regained balance. "My Pine Tree, you certainly have changed, you're taller now and much more top heavy," said Bill as he got the hang of Dipper's body. Dipper had tears in her ghost eyes, "Why are you doing this Bill?!" she screamed.  
"Well Pine Tree, the thing is I've been trying to get into the Shack for a while, but nobody could get close to Six Fingers because of how paranoid he was, but you, you have his trust, and I'm going to exploit that! You know what the best part is though? That Unicorn Hair you put to keep me out is going to be what keeps you out! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rift to break." said Bill as he walked over to the Shack. Dipper followed and tried to get into the Shack, but hit an invisible wall. _Bill was right, I can't get in!_ Thought Dipper as she began to cry. Bill laughed as he entered the Shack.

* * *

Ford was down in the lab running more calculations, _What is taking Dipper so long?_ he thought. Just before he was about to go look for her he saw her coming down the stairs, "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom real quick" as she came into view.  
"It's alright, now come here, I might have just made a break through!" exclaimed Ford as he ran to the portal room, not seeing the devilish smirk of Bipper's face. The two entered the room and Ford said, "I think I found the wave length I need to counter the flow!"  
"Can I see?" asked Bipper.  
"Sure, here you go," said Ford as he gave the papers to his niece without second thought. Bipper looked over them and said, "So thats what you're planning on doing Six Fingers, you're gonna reverse the flow to my dimension trapping me."  
"Wait, my dimension? Six Fingers? Dipper are you alright?" said Ford as he nervously looked at Bipper.  
"Oh Six Fingers," said Bipper as she stepped into the light casting a triangle shadow. Bill looked up, revealing Dipper's pupils so Ford could see they were replaced with black slits surrounded by a yellow iris, "You should really pay more attention to the people you give you research to."  
"B-Bill!" said Ford  
"In Pine Tree's Flesh!" said Bipper. He look Ford's research in his hand and conjured a blue flame, the papers quickly caught fire and were turned into ash, "There, that should set you back a couple of months."  
Ford picked Bipper up by the collar and screamed in her face, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GREAT NIECE?!"  
"Here, I have a cool trick I can show you!" said Bipper as she raised her right hand, a small blue portal formed around it, "Remember how I was able to see what you were doing while I was in your body? Well I can still do the same thing, lets see what Pine Tree is up to," said Bill as he and Ford looked in the orb. Ford saw Dipper curled up into a ball, crying, saying, "He used me again, like I'm just a filthy puppet with no worth. And I let him." Dipper began to sob even harder. Ford had a tear fall from his eye as he watched his only Niece, the closest thing he had to a daughter, crying and talking about how she was worthless. "You're crying, wow Six Fingers, you've gone soft," said Bipper as he laughed. Ford brought back his fist, "Why you," he began to swing before Bill said, "You wouldn't hit your Great Niece would you?" Fords fist stop inches before he would have hit her, "Thats right Six Fingers, your compassion is again your biggest weakness, just like all you meat sacks." Ford didn't respond, he picked Bipper up and brought her over to a chair and grabbed some rope. He tied her to the chair and brought her up to the gift shop. Mark and Soos were in there at the time.  
"Grunkle Ford! What are you doing to Dipper?!" asked Mark.  
"Oh, hi Shooting Star, Pine Tree isn't home at the moment, can you leave a message?" said Bipper with a grin plastered on her face.  
"D-Dipper is that you?" asked Mark with a fearful look on his face.  
"Oh Shooting Star, its funny how dumb you are." said Bipper as Ford moved her to the center of the room.  
"BILL!" cried Mark in surprise.  
"Bingo!"  
"W-what did you do to my sister?!" asked Mark, fists clenched.  
"Here, I'll show you to," said Bill as Ford ran back down to the lab. A blue orb appeared over Bipper's head, and Mark and Soos looked as they saw Dipper curled up, crying.  
"Dipper, no" said Mark somberly.  
"Your sister might be Seventeen, but she cries like shes three," said Bipper.  
"Dude, bring her back," said Soos as he approached Bipper.  
"Ah Question Mark, even if I wanted to I can't!" said Bipper gleefully.  
"What! Why!" said Mark with hate in his eyes, when Bipper didn't respond he grabbed her by the collar and again yelled, "WHY!"  
"Because of the Unicorn Hair," said Ford as he rejoined the group.  
"What! But that was suppose to keep Bill out!" said Mark.  
"I know, it keeps him out in his Mindscape form, but he switched places with Dipper, so now shes the one that can't get in." said Ford.  
"Jeez Six Singers, you made these ropes tight, they are starting to chaff," said Bipper. The group looked over to see Bipper squirming in the ropes, giving herself a rope burn, "Oh man, pain is still just as much fun as I remember it is!" said Bipper. Mark looked over at Ford with tears in the brim of his eyes, "What do we do? How can we save Dipper?!" Ford looked at Mark, and back at his journal.  
"Don't worry, I figured out years ago how to send Bill out of a body but first," said Ford as he rolled Bipper outside, "We need to be in range for Dipper to get her body back.

* * *

Dipper was still crying, she had never felt so worthless in her life. _You're like dirt Dipper, you just get walked all over_ she thought. _He watched me, he watched me and used me like I was a filthy whore,_ _he has seen everything, everything_ she continued to cry until she heard a familiar voice, "Dipper! Dipper I know you can hear me, follow my voice we are going to get your body back." Dipper popped up and flew over to the voice, she saw Ford, Mark, and Soos all standing infront of the Totem Pole. "Dipper I set a piece of cloth on the ground, move it to my hand so I know you here." said Ford. Dipper immediately floated over to the cloth and moved it up into his hand and Ford breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Alright, after I say this incantation, jump back in your body and then we are going to immediately move you into the Shack. Ready?" Ford looked at his journal and cleared his throat, "IBXSE QEFP YLAV XQ LKZB YEII!" Bipper's eyes flashed bright blue and Dipper watched as Bill went flying out of her body, she immediately jumped back into her body and opened her eyes, revealing her normal pupils.  
"Shes back, get her in the Shack! Fast!" yelled Ford. Soos picked up the whole chair and ran back into the Shack as fast as he could, Mark following close behind. Ford started to walk back as well, but before he went in the Shack he yelled, "I know you can hear me Bill, Don't you ever come near my niece again!" In response he felt a light breeze. Ford turned around and joined the others in the Shack.

* * *

Dipper slowly became aware of her surroundings. She felt the rope fall off her and turned to her right and saw Mark with a worried look on his face, "Mark!" cried Dipper as she lunged towards him and gave him a hug. Mark gladly returned it and held her tight, "Its okay Dip, its okay, I'm hear for you, you're safe now, you're safe." Dipper began to cry on his shoulder.  
"Oh Mark, he used me like I was nothing, I-I've never felt so dirty and w-worthless in my life. And I let him do it, I let him," sobbed Dipper as Mark comforted her.  
"You're not worthless Dipper, you're the most important girl in the world to us, its okay," said Mark as he rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Ford walked in and saw his Great Niece distraught. He joined the hug and held the twins tight.  
"Its okay Dipper, you're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore," said Ford. Dipper cried for over an hour before she eventually passed out from exhaustion. Mark carried her up to bed and tucked her in. He looked down at his sister, saddened that she felt so insignificant. He kissed her forehead and went downstairs. Soos had went home about twenty minutes ago, and Stan was still in town running errands, while Wendy just didn't show up to work at all. Ford was at the table, visibly shaken. Mark sat next to him, also shaken. Ford looked at him and asked, "You alright Mark?"  
Mark looked at his Great Uncle, eyes red and sore from crying, "No I'm not, getting possessed by Bill had always bothered Dipper, even through High School. She couldn't look at the back of one dollar bills with out almost breaking into tears, just the name Bill made her tense up, and yellow would always make her sad and dreadful. She looked like she was finally getting over the whole ordeal, but now this happened, she'll never trust herself again." Ford looked down at the table, "Yeah, and now we know she can't leave the Shack, otherwise Bill can get to her, you're thankfully safe Mark, you never made a deal with Bill so you never have to be on the defensive." Mark looked down at the table, and then back at Ford.  
"Will she ever be able to leave the Shack?" asked Mark.  
Ford looked at him and said, "Yes, I have something that should work, and then you'll sister will never have to deal with Bill in her life again."  
"Good," said Mark as he stared grimly at the table. "She said that he watched her, all throughout her life, he followed her home and watched her," said Mark. He was shaking now, in both anger and disgust. Ford's eyes widened when he heard this, _That monster followed her home, and watched her? The perv_ though Ford. After a little while longer Mark went to bed and Ford went back to the basement. Stan got home later and unloaded his bags, oblivious to the torture that went on earlier.

* * *

Ford was down in the basement weaving the leftover unicorn hair into a necklace. He had finished and put the completed work on his desk. "There, with this Dipper should be safe wherever she goes." Ford walked to the portal room and saw his disintegrated papers on the floor. "Damn, Bill was right, this will set me back a couple of months." He scooped up the ash and threw it away. He went up to his room and tried going to sleep. _Tomorrow I'll give her the necklace, and then this whole nightmare will be over with_ thought Ford as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dipper slowly woke up in her bed. She got up, her body sore from all the crying from the day before. Tears began to welt up in her eyes as she thought about the events of yesterday, _He used me, you're nothing but a filthy whore Dipper,_ she thought as she went downstairs. Mark and the Stans were already up, with Ford filling Stan in on the events that transpired yesterday. Dipper slowly came down the stairs and joined the others, "Morning," she said sheepishly. The others all exchanged a look of sorrow and looked back at Dipper, who looked like a part of her soul had been taken, which in a way was true. Ford got up and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Dipper began to cry again as Ford tried to calm her down. "Dipper, I made you something." Dipper wiped the tears from her eyes and saw a beautiful multicolored woven necklace.  
"W-what is it?" asked Dipper.  
"Its a necklace made from the leftover unicorn hair we had," said Ford as he put it around her neck. After he finished tying a knot on the back so it would stay on, a bubble went around Dipper much like how one went around the Shack. "With this on, he can never, hurt, touch, or watch you again," said Ford. Dipper looked at it and smile, "Thanks Ford." As she rested her head on his shoulder, _maybe now this nightmare will be over_ she thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 3. I know that Dipper seemed to cry almost the entire length of the chapter. I wanted to really try and emphasize how she felt used, and worthless, and how she thought it was her fault because she was the one who agreed to the deal. The goal was to show how the abuse deeply effected her and her life. I also had Bill be a lot more controlling and possessive than he normally would be, just to help further that point. Don't forget to comment below.**


	4. Pool

Chapter 4

It was a hot summer day, and Patton and his friends were in the Northwest limousine driving to the private pool.  
"Haha, man Patton, I can't wait to go swimming in your family pool," said Chad.  
"Yeah, its always so nice, and we don't have to see any of the peasants," said Sydney. _Well that is a little uncalled for, their still people, just not as wealthy_ thought Patton. He had five friends in his limo, Chad, William, Sydney, Audri, and Elizibeth, or Liz for short. They were the kids of the wealthiest families in all of Gravity Falls, so naturally they hung out together. Most of them looked down on to the lower income families in the town. They felt that they were just better. That was the one thing that really bugged him about his friends, that they looked down on people because of money reasons, not anything else. He would normally voice that opinion, but his father had made it explicitly clear that he was to have the same mentality, after all, he was a _Northwest_. Patton would act rich and snooty, but he really felt sympathetic to the lower class families, he understood that they were good, honest people, who worked hard. Unfortunately for him he was one if not the only rich person in the entire town to hold that thought.  
"Hey Patton," Patton snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sydney, "When we get to the pool, would you mind putting sun tan lotion on my back?" asked Sydney, immediately followed by a wink. Patton cringed on the inside. _Gross_ he thought. He knew that Sydney had a crush and him, and for years had been trying to get with him.  
"Sure", said Patton, even though he did not like Sydney in that way (or any real way for that matter), he agreed since she was the daughter of the second richest family in Gravity Falls, the Tyler family, and he knew he had to be friends, otherwise his Mom and Dad would give him hell for it.  
"Thanks Patton, your such a nice guy." The group reached the pool about ten minutes later. It was located in the woods at the bottom of the Northwest property line, and tucked away so it would be difficult to reach on foot. The group got out and went through the gates. There was just a simple chain-link fence surrounding the pool, and the gate was locked with a simple padlock. The Northwest's didn't worry about break ins since it was so secluded, and on private property, so they assumed that would be enough to deter people. The group got changed and hopped in the pool. The pool itself was your typical pool, it had two diving boards, and was a medium size. There was also a hot tub and sauna, along with plenty of walking room all around the pool, with one larger area having multiple chairs and tables to use.  
"CANNONBALL" yelled Chad and William together as they both cannonballed into the pool. The others laughed and quickly followed.

* * *

After swimming for roughly two and a half hours, Patton got out and took a set on one of the deck chairs, as he dried off his hair, he heard someone come sit next to him, he moved his towel to see that Sydney had taken the seat right next to him. _Great..._ thought Patton as he finished drying off.  
"Hey Patton," said Sydney enthusiastically.  
"Hey."  
"So Patton, I was wondering," started Sydney. Patton arched an eyebrow, even though he was pretty sure he knew what was going to follow. "Well, I'm rich, your rich, and we both spend a lot of time together, I was wondering if," started Sydney before Chad cut her off.  
"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Everyone went silent and listened, "Yeah, I think so," said Patton as he tried to listen closer. It sounded like a motor running, and he could faintly make out voices.  
"What is that?" asked William. Soon they were able to understand what the voices were saying.  
"Did we lose it?"  
"I don't know! Faster! We don't know how close it might be!"  
"I'm going as fast as this thing can go!"  
"Dipper! Look out!" Suddenly the group saw a golf cart come speeding towards them.  
"AHHHH!" cried out the two strangers in unison as they hit a small mound of dirt, sending their cart up in the air. It crashed through the fence and straight into the pool.  
SPLASH!  
Everyone looked to see a golf cart slowly sink into the pool and two figures swim up to the surface.  
"Ford, you okay?" asked the female.  
"Yeah, you?" replied the male.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said the female as she started to swim towards the edge of the pool. She got out, followed by the male a few seconds later. She took off her beanie and wringing it out in an attempt to get the water out of it. Patton watched her, and instantly realized he knew this girl. _Dipper?_ thought Patton. Before he could say or do anything, Chad instantly approached her.  
"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are to be here!" yelled Chad as he pointed at the two.  
"Uh, where exactly is here?" asked Dipper. Chad looked astonished that she didn't know.  
"Your trespassing on private property!" he looked over to where his stuff was and saw that it looked like some water had gotten on his regular cloths. "Look at that! You got water on my Canadian Hawk designer cloths! Your gonna pay me back for those! Every penny! Got it?!" said Chad as he took his index finger and jabbed it in Dipper's shoulder repeatedly.  
"Ow, wait its just water, how would that ruin it? How do you keep them clean?" asked Dipper.  
"Why you," said Chad face red with anger, he reached and grabbed her wrist tightly and started to drag her over to his cloths to show her how stupid her question was. He didn't get far, after only having hold of her wrist for a few steps, someone grabbed his wrist, causing him to let go of Dipper. He looked down to see who's hand it was and was shocked when he saw the hand.  
"What the hell!" said Chad as he counted the fingers.  
"Don't you lay a finger on her," said Ford as he grabbed the boys arm and flipped him into the pool. Chad went flying and landed flat on his stomach, making a loud smacking sound. "C'mon Dipper, lets head back to the Shack, well get the cart out of this pool later," said Ford as he made his way towards the main gate.  
"Alright," said Dipper as she followed behind, she looked over at Patton and mouthed the word "Sorry" before she and Ford walked out the front gate and down the road. Chad had got out of the pool and his stomach was all red, "Where did they go, I have some unfinished business to take care of," as he cracked his knuckles.  
"Do you really want to try and fight that guy again, he just threw you in the pool and didn't even break a sweat, you really want to see what he can do in a fair fight?" asked Patton as he got up and went towards the pool to inspect the golf cart currently resting at the bottom.  
"But, but, my jeans!" protested Chad.  
"Dude, she was right, its just some water, it won't hurt them," said Patton as he looked at the giant red question mark plastered on the hood of it.  
"Oh come on Patton, aren't you mad that they busted up your fence?" asked William. Patton looked over and saw a small portion of the fence was knocked down, while other parts were dented.  
"Not really, we shouldn't have been cheap and gotten just a chain link fence, we should have gotten one like the fence surrounding my mansion, then we never would have had this problem," said Patton. The others just shook their heads in agreement. Sydney approached Patton, "So, like I was going to ask," started Sydney before Patton cut her off.  
"Sydney, could you maybe ask this later, I have to make some calls and get a golf cart out of my pool," said Patton as he pulled out his phone and started to dial his parents.  
"Oh, yeah sure, no problem, I'll ask you later," said Sydney.  
"Thanks, you guys might as well head home, the limo will be here in a couple of minutes," said Patton as he walked towards the fence to see the full amount of damage. As he looked into the woods, he could have sworn he saw a giant creature with bat wings flying through the tree line, Patton shook it off and just figured it was the light playing with his eyes. The others left a few minutes later and Patton waited for his parents to get down to the pool and inspect the damage. As he was walking towards the gate to meet them, he noticed a piece of paper floating in the pool, he grabbed a net and scooped it out. It was a flyer for a tourist trap. **_Come to a world of Mystery at the world famous "MYSTERY SHACK" Located on 618 Gopher Road_** , _Well, at least I know where to find her now,_ thought Patton as he tucked the flyer into his back pocket. _I don't think I'll tell Mom or Dad about this, after all, they are probably going to have to buy a new golf cart, the last thing they need now is to be sued by my dumb parents_ thought Patton as he saw his Mom and Dad pulled up to the pool.

* * *

"What?!" cried Grunkle Stan, "You crashed my golf cart into a pool?!" Dipper and Ford looked at Stan and shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much," said Ford.  
"Wait? How? Why?" asked Stan as he tried to get a grip on the situation.  
"We already told you, we were running from the Batsqatch and accidentally crashed into a pool in the middle of the woods. What don't you understand?" asked Dipper.  
"Do you at least know who's property its on right now?"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
The two Stans turned to Dipper, each arching an eyebrow. Dipper looked down at her feet and said, "Its on the Northwest's property, I recognized a boy there and was able to figure out it was his pool." Red was slowly creeping up her face. Neither of the Stans seemed to notice.  
"The Northwests have it, never-mind then, they can keep it. Thankfully I took off any reference that it belongs to the Mystery Shack a couple of years ago." said Stan. "I'll just buy a new one, we've been needing to replace that old cart anyway." said Stan. He knew that if the Northwests found out it was his, he would probably be dealing with a law suit. "You two just go get dried off, I'll start making arrangements for a new cart." said Stan as he walked towards is office. Dipper and Ford breathed a sign of relief, they knew that this conversation could have very easily gone the other way. Ford went to his room, while Dipper went up to the attic. Mark was in town so she didn't have to worry about him asking why she was wet, or where she had been. Her face started to blush again when she though about the where, or more specifically the who. _Oh no_ thought Dipper as she realized _I have a crush of that Patton boy.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4. I wanted to introduce Dipcifica, since it will definitely come up in later chapters. The Batsqatch is not just a made up animal, it is believe to live in parts of the United States, and is believed to resemble a Bigfoot, just with wings. I thought that might be a fun little thing to include.** _  
_


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5

Dipper and Stan where sitting in the gift shop. Wendy had the day off so Dipper was filling her spot. Mark was in town with Soos, and Ford went to go see McGucket.  
"Man, it is a slow day today," said Grunkle Stan as he blankly started at the wall.  
"I know right, don't you usually have a bunch of tourist this time of year?" asked Dipper as she fiddled with the cash register.  
"Yeah, but every now and then this happens, a day where no one comes in," replied Stan. Just as he finished that sentence, two men walked in through the door. Stan quickly got up and greeted the two, "Gentlemen! Welcome to a world of Mystery!" The two just looked at each other and back at Stan, "Are you Stan Pines?" asked the bigger of the two.  
"Yeah, why?" asked Stan. He wasn't met with an answer, instead the bigger of the two cocked back his fist and slammed Stan in the face. He fell to the ground stunned.  
"Grunkle Stan!" cried out Dipper.  
"Grab the girl," said the big one as he cracked his knuckles and moved towards Stan.  
"W-what?" asked Stan, as he slowly staggered up. The other guy ran and grabbed Dipper, she was about to cry out in protest, but he pulled a rag out of his pocket and put it over Dipper's mouth, her final thought before she passed out was, _Oh no! Chloroform!  
_ The man didn't noticed that as he pulled out the rag, a flyer fell out of his pocket.  
"Hey! You put her down, why I outgha!" said Stan as he charged towards the man. Before Stan knew what happened, the other man swept his legs low, tripping Stan. He then elbow dropped him, knocking him unconscious.  
"C'mon, boss wants us to get the girl to him ASAP," said the big one as he brushed himself off. The two carried the unconscious Dipper to the blue Station-wagon they were in, and loaded her in the trunk. The drove off, tires screeching behind them.

* * *

Ford pulled into the driveway the same time that Soos and Mark did. As Ford got out of Stan's car, he noticed that some of the rocks in the driveway where scattered, almost like a car had come whizzing in. As Ford looked more carefully at it, he heard a scream come from the house. He rushed in to see Stan sprawled out on the floor.  
"Grunkle Stan?!" said Mark as he tried to shake Stan awake.  
"C'mon, help me move him to the T.V. room," said Ford as he started to pick Stan up. Soos quickly came to Ford's aid and the two moved him over a room. They laid him down on the couch.  
"I'll be right back," said Ford as he rushed to his lab. About a minute later he came back with some smelling salt. Ford waved them under Stan's nose and he started to stir.  
"Oh, w-what happened? Dipper!" cried Stan as he shot up. He looked to see Ford, Soos, and Mark looking at him. Mark's face suddenly dropped.  
"Wait, where is Dipper?!" Stan rubbed his head and responded, "I don't know, a couple of guys came in her and grabbed her. One of the two knocked me out before I could stop him." Stan tried to get on his feet, but had trouble gaining his balance.  
"Easy there Stanley, just sit for a few minutes, you took a beating," said Ford as he eased Stan back into his seat. Mark ran into the gift shop and frantically looking for any clue that might tell him the whereabouts of his sister. He went behind the counter and found a flyer. He read it over and his face went hard. He rejoined the group and said, "I know where we might be able to find Dipper." He showed them the flyer that offered 50% off a used car from Bud Gleeful.

* * *

Dipper slowly regained her senses and looked around to see where she was. She appeared to be in an old factory. She tried to move, but couldn't. She looked down to see she was tied to a chair. "Why does this place seem so familiar?" asked Dipper outloud to herself.  
"Don't you remember sweet potata? This is the place your brother tried to drive you an widdle old me apart." said a voice with a Southern accent.  
"Wait a second, oh no. Gideon?" asked Dipper both confused and agitated. Gideon emerged from the shadow and said, "Oh you do remember!" As Dipper looked over him, she saw that he had grown about a foot since she last saw him, but that didn't say much. She figured she was still about seven inches taller than him. He still wore his familiar blue suit, but had a matching blue Stanton cowboy hat now. He also had a red amulet where his old blue one use to be.  
"Oh god, Gideon what the hell do you want?" asked Dipper. Gideon looked at her and responded, "You." Dipper instantly got chills.  
"Eww, Gideon, I don't like you! Couldn't you figure that out? I am not interested! Got it?" said Dipper. Gideon's face went hard and he screamed, "Thats a lie! You want me to! Thats just your brother trying to get in the way of our love! But don't worry, I forgive you." Gideon started to make his way toward Dipper and stopped just in front of her.  
"Gideon, what are you doing?" asked Dipper nervously. Gideon didn't respond. Suddenly he forced his lips against Dipper's. Dipper squirmed and Gideon kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth. She screamed, but Gideon didn't stop. After about twenty seconds Gideon finally pulled back and licked his lips. "Mmmm, ya taste just like cherries." Dipper turned to her side and spit ferociously.  
"Ewwwwww!" she screamed as she started to gag. Gideon just laughed.

* * *

"So who is this again? And where are we going?" asked Ford as he, Mark, Soos, and Stan were barreling towards the factory.  
"We're facing Gideon Gleeful, hes a child psychic that became infatuated with Dipper when we were twelve. She doesn't like him, but he can't accept that. He was locked up for years after he tried to destroy the town with a giant robot. And we're going to an old factory Gideon owns, its the first place we ever stopped, and knowing him, he'll go there." replied Mark as he made a hard turn left.  
"Okay, well what makes him so powerful?" said Ford as he grabbed his seat tighter.  
"He had the second journal for a while before I mange to snatch it off of him," replied Stan as he to grabbed his seat tighter.  
"And a light blue amulet," commented Mark as he made a hard right turn.  
"Wait What! How is this the first time I'm hearing about this!"  
"You never asked," replied Stan calmly. Before Ford could protest the car came to a screeching stop, "We're here!" said Mark as he quickly got out of the car. He and the others raced to the factory doors. Mark tried to open them, but the were locked. "Step aside," said Ford as he drew his portal gun out of its holster. He shot just above the handles and the doors burst open. The four ran into see Dipper, cringing as Gideon smelled her hair.  
"What the heck?" said Ford as he looked at Gideon disgusted.  
"My my my, looky who we have here, if it isn't Mark, the handyman Stan and, STAN?!" cried out Gideon in confusion. Stan didn't respond, he Mark and Ford all cracked their knuckles, "Alright you little twerp, let her go, now." said Stan forcefully. Relief flooded Dipper's face. Gideon looked at the group and said, "You''ll have to fight me for her!" He grabbed his amulet tie and red orbs appeared around his hands. "Ahhahahahaha!" laughed Gideon manically as he began to float off the ground.  
"This is bad," said Ford, "He has the blood amulet!" Mark looked at him and asked, "What does it do?"  
"Same as the one you told me he had before, only difference is this one is powered by blood." replied Ford.  
"I don't know who that second Stan is, but hes right, now prepare to die!" screamed Gideon as he thrust his hand forward. The window behind him shattered and the glass was hurled at the three.  
"Take cover!" shouted Ford as he dove to safety. He and Stan hid behind one of the steel cabinets, while Mark flipped one of the tables up and used it as a shield. After all the glass embedded itself in the near by surroundings, Gideon levitated the cabinet and table up into the air, exposing the three. He quickly sent the two flying together towards Mark. Mark barley jumped out of the way as the two objects crashed against the floor. In all the commotion, Gideon didn't notice Soos sneak around to where Dipper was tied up.  
"Alright dude, lets get these ropes off of ya," whispered Soos.  
"Thanks Soos," whispered Dipper back. After Soos untied her she and him snuck up to the second floor of the factory. "Alright dude, how do we stop him?"asked Soos. Dipper looked around and saw a box of Gideon merchandise and had an idea.  
"Soos, lour him over here, I'll handle the rest," said Dipper as she emptied out one of the boxes and put it on top of her.  
Gideon had Ford, Stan, and Mark cornered. He was lifting another cabinet and was about to smash it on top of them when suddenly a plush Gideon hit him in the head. Gideon turned to see Soos throwing another plushie at him. "Ha, you really think a coupl' a plushies is gonna stop me?" said Gideon smugly with his eyes closed. Soos then threw a Gideon brand blender at him, and it connected with the psychic's head. "OW! Why you!" screamed Gideon as he dropped the cabinet infront of Ford Stan and Mark, and floated towards Soos. Soos started to back up as Gideon landed on the floor infront of him breathing heavily. "I'm gonna destroy you!" screamed Gideon as he lifted his left hand, levitating a pair of scissors. Soos backed up into the wall and said, "Um, dude?" Gideon was about to launch the scissors forward before Dipper suddenly burst out of the box with a pair of scissors of her own. She ran up from behind Gideon and cut the tie off, wrestling the amulet form his hand. "W-whu?" asked Gideon before Dipper shoved him off the side of the railings. He yelled as he fell before landing hardly on his back. Dipper went to go see if Soos was okay before she used the amulet to levitate down to Mark and the others. "You guys okay?" Mark just ran up and gave his sister a big hug, "I'm fine now that your safe." Dipper returned the hug before their attention was drawn towards Gideon, "Y-you can't -def-defeat me! I-I'm, I'm," said Gideon as he tried to gain his balance.  
"You're done Gideon," said Dipper as she smashed the amulet on the ground. Gideon looked at the magic drain from the rock before he fainted. Dipper smiled and turned towards the rest of the group, "C'mon, lets call the cops and head home." The other nodded and made their way towards the car.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone but Soos who had went home, were eating dinner infront of the T.V. when the news report came on.  
"In other news, local teenage psychic, Gideon Gleeful was arrested today after he kidnapped a local girl and held her hostage. This is the second time he has been in Gravity Falls jail, and is not expected to leave for a long time. Gideon had hired two men to kidnap the girl, and they were later apprehended as well."  
"Ha!" laughed Stan as he finished the last of his soup, "Good riddance to him."  
"How long do you think he'll be sentenced?" asked Mark.  
"Well, given this is his second offense, and it was a kidnapping charge, I'd say about five years," said Ford. They watched footage as Gideon has dragged into the prison screaming, "I'll have my revenge! This ain't the last y'all see of widdle old me!"

* * *

 **Thats Chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. Now I will answer some questions left by people in reviews.**

 **msclever9: I just want to start by saying thank you, that one of if not the nicest review I have ever gotten on a story. And I defiantly plan on exploring the dynamic between Dipper and Bill, as well as how it has not only effected her, but those around her (more specifically Mark and Ford)**

 **Bob/stefftennisgirl (I have the same review just different names for them, don't know which you like to go by): I hope that this chapter has answered any questions you had about whats up with Gideon.**

 **randomfandom: I have not seen "Monster in Law", but I have heard of it. And I do plan on Sydney interfering with Patton and Dipper's relationship, and it will be kind of like "Monster in Law", just with a twist.**


	6. Double Trouble

Chapter 6

Stan and Mark were making their way into town to get some supplies for the Mystery Shack. "So what are we getting again?" asked Mark as he stuck his hand out the window and made it flow in the wind like a dolphin.  
"We're grabbing groceries, seven gallons of glue, four barrels of gas, some felt pens and plywood, I need to update some of the attractions at the Shack."  
"Oh, gottcha," said Mark as they pulled up to the Gravity Falls Superstore. The two got out and proceeded to the entrance, they were meet by an older gentleman sitting in a chair just inside the entrance, "Welcome to the Gravity Falls Superstore, I hope you find everything you need."  
"Ugh, I hate it when stores have greeters, and try to win over your trust, do you hear me old man you can not buy my trust!" yelled Grunkle Stan as the walked by the older man. "Now then, first we'll go to the lumber isle, then to the glue isle, after that the art isle, and finally the food isle, and then fill up the gas barrels outside after that got it?" said Grunkle Stan as he looked over his shopping list.  
"Got it," said Mark as he and Grunkle Stan walked past the fan isle. The air blowing from the fans started to move their shirts, and Mark's blue glitter covered sweater with a top hat printed in the middle started to lose its glitter. It flew back and landed directly into a motorcycle biker's eyes.  
"GAH! What is this? I can't see!" said the Biker as he tried to get the glitter out of his eyes. In the process he ran into a fan and tripped over it, hitting the ground with a thud.  
"Oh, sorry!" said Mark as he and Stan picked up their pace to the lumber isle.

* * *

Dipper and Ford were deep in the woods behind the Shack. They were out searching for some magenta crystals to use in order to create the wavelength they would need to seal the rift.  
"Alright Dipper, the crystals grows deep in the woods next to an old abandoned mine. Now if my map is correct we should get there in about twenty minutes." said Ford as he lead the two into the woods.  
"Alright, how much of the stuff will we need?" asked Dipper.  
"Not a whole lot, just one crystal will do," said Ford as he took a left. Dipper looked at some of the trees and saw that they were missing a few branches. As they got deeper, she noticed that more and more branches were missing, until she finally saw trees with no branches at all. "Um, Ford? Why are all these trees missing branches?" asked Dipper. Ford looked up from the map his eyes had been glued to and looked at the trees.  
"Strange, I've never seen this before," said Ford. The two suddenly heard a strange clicking noise and turned around to see a white pale humanoid figure standing about 60 feet away from them looking at the two. It stood on it's hind legs and was hunched over. Its skin was a eerie white grey looking color, and was very skinny. Dipper was able to see the creatures ribs. But the most frighting part about it was its pitch black, soulless eyes looking at the two. It blinked and stared at them for a few seconds before suddenly screeching and sprinting towards them.  
"Run!" yelled Ford as he and Dipper turned and ran away from the creature.

* * *

Stan and Mark had grabbed the plywood and glue, and were making their way towards the art isle.  
"And that is the story of how I chewed my way out of the trunk of a car," said Stan as he and Mark stopped infront of the felt pens.  
"Wow Grunkle Stan, I had no idea the human body could handle that much iron," said Mark.  
"I know, it surprised me to, now then where are the felt pens I need?" said Grunkle Stan as he looked over the multiple pens. He found the pack he needed just to his left, it was the last pack and he saw an old lady reaching for it, "Oh no you don't," said Grunkle Stan as he quickly snatched the pens just before the old lady could. "First come first serve," said Stan as he and Mark headed towards the food isle. When they entered to food isle, they saw a group of bikers standing at one end of the isle, after they walked into the isle, a group of employees at the superstore sealed the exit behind them. "I don't like the looks of this," said Stan as he saw the two groups moving in. The greeter from earlier stepped infront of the employees and said, "Thats the man who mocked my trade!"A biker stepped to the front of the biker group and pointed at Mark, "Thats the kid who blinded me with his glitter!" One of the bikers said, "No one blinds a member of our gang!" And an employee yelled, "And nobody mocks one of our kind!" The groups started to converge on Mark and Stan. Stan put his hands up and said, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is all just a big misunderstanding! We never meant to offend any of you." As he finished the sentence, a group of old ladies pushed their way past the biker, and one of them said, "There he is! The one who took the felt pens from me!" Another older lady yelled, "No one mistreats one of our sewing club members!" Then one more old lady yelled, "Get them!" And the two groups charged towards the Pines. "You ever been in a fight before Mark?" asked Stan as he put his fists up ready to fight.  
"Once in my Junior year, I broke his nose, arm, and pride," said Mark as he also put up his fists.  
"Good, you know what to do then," said Stan as he swung his fist and knocked the greeter unconscious.

* * *

"Faster Dipper!" yelled Ford as he and Dipper ran for their lives from the monster. They had manged to stay ahead of the monster, but it was still following them. It was not very fast, but it had great stamina.  
"Ford look!" yelled Dipper as the two ran into a clearing with a mine-shaft in view.  
"We found it!" said Ford as he looked over his shoulder to see the creature still in hot pursuit. "Once we get to the shaft, you go left and I'll go right, whichever one of us he doesn't follow will try and figure out a way to stop this thing, alright?" said Ford.  
"Alright," said Dipper.  
"Good, now SCATTER!" yelled Ford as the two reached the shaft and took off in their respected directions. The creature got to the shaft and looked to the right, and the the left. It let out an unholy scream and started to chase Dipper. Ford saw this and came to a stop, "Alright, now how do I stop this thing?" asked Ford. Dipper had looked over her shoulder to see that the creature had chosen to follow her, _Great_ thought Dipper as she rounded the corner to the mine shaft. As she ran behind the shaft, she noticed that there was a mine cart on rails leading down into the mine. Though she only caught a glimpse, it looked like the tracks lead straight down. That gave her an idea, "Ford," called out Dipper. Ford was on the roof of the building making his way towards the back, "Yeah," he replied.  
"It looks like there is a cart and tracks leading down on the backside of the mine, try to find a way to knock the creature into the cart!" said Dipper as she circled the shaft once more. Ford looked at where she was talking about and instantly saw where she was going with that idea. He grabbed some rope that was hanging off the side of the shaft and a large piece of wood. He tied it to a pipe that was sticking out above the entrance to the mine and just waited for Dipper to go by again, "I'm ready when you are Dipper." Dipper shook her head and made her way round one last time. As she rounded the corner for the final time, just as she was about to pass the entrance, her foot caught on something and she tripped and fell to the ground, right infront of the entrance to the mine. She looked over quickly to see the creature slowly approach her.

* * *

Stan and Mark landed on the ground outside the superstore hard. They turned around to see the beaten up employees and bikers dusting themselves off. An employee who had a black eye, bleeding lip, and parts of his uniform torn off yelled at the two, "And don't you ever even think about trying to come back here!" Stan and Mark looked as another employee put up their pictures just inside under the Do Not Serve List. The only other person on the list was Manly Dan. Stan and Mark slowly got to their feet, "Ah forget them, they are too over priced anyway," said Stan. One of his glasses's lens was completely shattered, his fez had a big tear down the side, he had a black eye, his nose was bleeding, his suit had tears all along it, and one of the bikers stole his left shoe. He looked over at Mark who also had a black eye, a fat and bleeding lip, one of the sleeves to his sweater was completely torn off, the top hat was hanging by only a few threads, his jeans were all torn up, and he had bruises running all along his arm. "You alright kid?" Mark turned to his side and spit out some blood, "Yeah, I'm fine, you?"  
"Mark, I've been in a lot tougher fights than that. Did I ever tell you about the time I wrestled a member of the KGB in 1976?" said Stan as he wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder and the two walked back to the car.

* * *

Dipper laid in fear as the creature stood on top of her, looking down at her. It made some weird clicking noises before it suddenly let out a terrifying shriek.  
"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Dipper as she braced for the creature to attack. She heard a loud thud and moved her arms to see that Ford had swung the piece of wood and it knocked the monster into the mine cart. Dipper quickly got up and ran over to the cart to see the creature, dazed, lying in it. She smirked and said, "Goodbye ugly." She gave the cart a good push and it started to head towards the edge. The creature poked it's head up to see Dipper smiling before it suddenly went off the edge, screaming all the way down. Ford quickly jumped off the roof and landed next to Dipper, "Dipper are you okay?" asked Ford as he looked her over.  
"I'm fine," said Dipper as she tried to brush the mud off her cloths. As she looked down, she noticed something reddish behind Ford. "Look," said Dipper as she pointed behind him. Ford looked and saw a magenta crystal poking out from under the mine shaft. "That must be what I tripped on," said Dipper. Ford grabbed a hammer out of his bag and broke off a big piece of the crystal. "We got it! Good work Dipper. Now all we have to do is finish crunching some numbers, and getting enough power and we'll be able to close the rift!" said Ford excitedly. "Come on, lets head back to the Shack." said Ford as he and Dipper made their way back home.

* * *

Ford and Dipper walked in to see Stan and Mark with ice packs and bandages all over them as they laid on the couch.  
"Mark! What the heck happened to you?" asked Dipper as she rushed over to see how hurt her twin was.  
"Don't worry about it Dip! Me and Stan are fine! We just got into a little fight at the Gravity Falls Superstore." said Mark as he pet Waddles.  
"Little fight? You two look like you fought a gang!" said Ford.  
"Three gangs actually," corrected Stan.  
"Yeah, and now we're not allowed in the Superstore anymore," chimed in Mark.  
"Jeez Mark, this reminds me of Junior year when you got your butt kicked by that one senior," said Dipper. Mark's eyes lit up and Stan said, "Wait, I thought you told me you won that fight!" said Stan. Dipper arched an eyebrow and said, "What no, Mark lost and got his nose broke by the kid's arm cast." said Dipper. Mark looked at Stan and laughed, "Sorry Stan, I just didn't want you doubt I'd me in the fight." Stan smiled and laughed, "Its alright Mark, the KGB agent kicked my ass to."  
"Wait Stanley, when did you fight a KGB agent?" asked Ford.  
"Well let me tell you, we were in Denver Colorado, June eighteenth, 1976," started Stan as he told Dipper and Ford the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 6, done. I tried to make the creature that Ford and Dipper encountered sound kind of like the Rake, apart from the black eyes. I thought those would be creepier. And now I will answer some questions left in the reviews:**

 **msclever9:  
I do plan on this story having an overall arching plot. I'm going to try and do it like how the actual Gravity Falls does it, with some episodes going towards the overall plot, and others like this one being "filler" chapters.**

 **Bootes-'D'-Huntsman:  
Mermando will not be making an appearance later in the story. With Dipper and Mabel's gendersbent, I don't see Mermando as having as good a relationship with the Pines twins like he did/does in the cartoon. **

**randomfandom:  
Thats very nice of you but I don't need a beta reader. And as for your headcannons, Dipper just sleeps in her normal cloths like the actual Dipper does in the cartoons, Mark does however have a pair of pajamas he wears every night. And as for the girl bonding, I will have Dipper and Wendy interacting more, but the survival training will not fill the role of their girl bonding. **


	7. Swimming Cliff

Chapter 7

Dipper and Mark were sitting on the couch watching an infomercial for the Glitter Be-Gone, "Do you have too much glitter cluttering up your life?" Mark looked at the screen and sneered, "You can never have _too_ much glitter in your life." Suddenly, Soos and Wendy came rushing in, "Hey dudes, me and Wendy are going to go to the swimming cliff, wanna come with?" asked Soos.  
"The swimming cliff? Wheres that?" asked Mark.  
"Its a cliff me and Soos found a couple summers back at the lake. Nobodies ever there so its super quite, and Soos installed a rope-swing. So you guys coming?" asked Wendy.  
"Sure," said the twins in unison.  
"Sweet, go grab your bathing suits and we'll take off," said Wendy. Mark ran up the stairs, but Dipper remand seated, "Wait, I just remembered, I don't have a bathing suit," said Dipper.  
"Dude, I got a spare I can lend you," said Wendy. "I'll give it to you when we get there."  
"Alright, thanks Wendy." said Dipper. Mark had come back down the stairs with a pink bathing suit with a shooting star design on the bottom right leg, just like the star he had on his favorite sweater.  
"Alright, lets go dudes!" said Soos. The four hopped in Soos's car and took off for the lake.

* * *

They got to the lake in about twenty five minutes. Soos parked his truck along side the road and the four hopped out. "Where is the cliff?" asked Mark.  
"You have to go through that trail over there dude," said Soos as he pointed towards a nature trail. The four went down the trail and after a three minute hike they reached the cliff. The cliff was about twenty feet above the water. There was a big tree with a branch hanging over the top of the cliff where Soos put his rope-swing. There was another cliff next to the one they jumped from with a rope on the face of the cliff so when you jumped you could climb back up. It lead to a trail that circled back to the original cliff.  
"Alright dudes, me and Dipper will go change behind those trees, you two change here," said Wendy as she and Dipper went behind the tree to go change. The foliage was so thick that after they went behind the trees they couldn't see Soos or Mark at all. "Here you go dude," said Wendy as she tossed Dipper the bathing suit she said she could use. Wendy already had her lifeguard suit on under her regular cloths, so changing took her no time at all. Dipper looked at the suit Wendy gave her, it was a blue a white bikini. "Um Wendy, do you have another suit I can use?" asked Dipper as she nervously rubbed her arm.  
"Nope, sorry dude, thats the only suit I can give you." Dipper sighed and changed into the suit. _At least it's just Mark Soos and Wendy, no one else will have to see me in this thing_ thought Dipper. After she was done, they rejoined the boys.  
"So now what?" asked Dipper as she again rubbed her arm nervously.  
"I'll tell you what Dip, Cannonball!" yelled Mark as he ran and did a cannonball into the water.  
"Haha, awesome dude, Soos-ball!" yelled Soos as he also did a cannonball.  
"Swandive!" yelled Wendy as she did a Swandive into the lake.  
"Um, jump!" yelled Dipper as she just jumped into the lake.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Patton and his friends Will, Liz, and Sydney were driving towards their secret swim spot. _Why did I agree to this?_ thought Patton. Will had asked Patton to come with him swimming so he could be a wing-man so Will could hook up with Liz. He agreed, only to find out Sydney was coming to. _I'm willing to bet she planned this whole thing_ thought Patton.  
"So where is this swim spot?" asked Liz.  
"Its at this really cool cliff and its super secret, you have to go on a trail just to get to it," replied Will.  
"Do many people go there? I would hate for them to interrupt _something_ " said Sydney as she gave Patton a wink.  
 _Ewww, gross_ thought Patton.  
"Nah man, I don't think anyone else knows about it. Well, actually we know that at least one other person knows about it since someone set up a rope swing last year, but we've never run into them before" said Will.  
"Its a nice rope swing to," said Patton wanting to try and contribute to the conversation.  
"We're here, I shall park the limo and await your return" said the limo driver. The four teens got out of the limo and made their way down the trail, none of them noticing the parked truck on the other side of the road. They had all changed earlier and were running to get to the water, but as they made their way there, they started to hear some voices.  
"No freaking way," said Will. The group came upon Mark and Soos laughing, Wendy approaching the group on the nature trail, and Dipper just jumping off. Mark turned around to see the new arrivals and recognized one of them quickly, "Oh, hey Patton!" The four rich teens just looked stunned that there were others at the swimming cliff, and that those others were the Pines.  
"Hey Mark," said Patton. "So uh, do you guys come here often?"  
"Mark who are you talking to?" asked a female voice. Patton looked over to see Dipper approaching the group with all her hair covering her face.  
"Dipper you remember Patton don't you?" said Mark. Dipper moved her hair out of her face and to her side and looked at Patton.  
"Oh yeah, hi Patton, what brings you here?" asked Dipper.  
"Just uh, you know, swimming," said Patton as red slowly started to creep up his face and he quickly looked up and away from Dipper. Seeing his crush in a bikini made him start to blush. Dipper seemed to noticed and looked down to see what was making him blush. When she remembered the bathing suit she was wearing, her face went bright red.  
"Oh, uhh, l-last one in is a rotten egg!" said Dipper as she quickly ran towards the water to try and hide from the others.  
Patton snapped out of it and also ran towards the water. Dipper just jumped in casually again while Patton did a dive in.  
"Haha, your on Dip!" yelled Mark as he also followed doing a front flip off the cliff and into the water. Will just looked at the others and said, "I think I'll just work on my tan for now." He went over to the base of the tree where some sun was peaking through. Liz quickly joined him. Sydney looked down to see Patton Dipper and Mark all laughing and huffed, "I didn't feel like swimming anyways," as she joined her other two friends. Soos and Wendy just looked at eachother and shrugged, proceeding to jump back into the water.

* * *

After swimming and talking with Dipper for thirty minutes Patton decided to join his friends. "Hey guys, whats the matter don't want to swim?" Liz just looked at him and said, "Not with those peasants. They might give us a disease, or worse we could catch their poorness." Patton arched an eyebrow and said, "Seriously, doesn't that seem a bit much."  
"Well why are you swimming with them?" asked Sydney snidely. Patton looked at them and said, "Well, uh, I, I think I have a crush on that Dipper girl."  
Will sat up and went, "No way!"  
"Way," replied Patton.  
"Dude, good for you trying to take a challenge," said Will as he gave Patton a fist bump. As far as Patton's friends went, Will was the one other person who didn't really look down on the poor. Now thats not to say that him and Patton had the same views on the poor, Will's were just the closet to Patton's out of their group of friends. Sydney's eyes filled with hate as she looked at Dipper. Then she had an idea.  
"Too bad shes a lesbian." Patton nearly did a double take at what Sydney said.  
"What?! No! She can't be!"  
"Think about it, she is always hanging out with her brother, she has that lesbian beanie fashion style, and that red head and her are clearly together," said Sydney. Patton looked over to see Wendy pulling Dipper's hand, "Come on Dip! Jump in with me!"  
"Haha, alright Wendy alright," giggled Dipper as Wendy brought her to the water. "On the count of three dude! One, two, THREE!" yelled Wendy as she and Dipper jumped off together.  
 _Wow, that was convenient_ _timing_ thought Sydney as she looked at Patton. "Oh no man," said Patton as he put his head in his hands.  
"Its aright dude, there are plenty of fish in the sea," said Will. _Yeah, plenty of fish that aren't that Dipper bitch_ thought Sydney. Patton was going to go see for himself if Dipper was a lesbian, but before he could Soos said, "Alright dudes, lets head on back," as he and the others made their way back to his truck.  
"Bye Patton," said Dipper as she waved to him.  
"Bye Dipper!" called back Patton. Sydney just shot a death glare Dipper's way, and she saw it. Dipper leaned over to Wendy and said, "Whats her problem?" Wendy just shrugged, "Who knows."  
Sydney looked to see Patton sigh, _as long as I keep making him think that she is a lesbian, I won't have to worry about them getting together,_ thought Sydney with a devilish smirk. Patton swam for another hour, during which he got Will to finally jump in, but neither Sydney or Liz would. _We literally came here to swim_ thought Patton as he and Will climbed out of the lake. "Alright, well considering neither of you decided to swim, and its starting to get late, I say we head back," said Patton as he and Will dried off.  
"Sounds good to me," said Will.  
"Me to," said Liz as she got up.  
"Thats sounds good. Your so smart Patton," said Sydney. Patton didn't seem to noticed Sydney's response. "Oh what, yeah thanks," he said half hardly with his mind on other things. _She can't be a lesbian, she just can't,_ thought Patton.

* * *

Dipper, Mark, Wendy and Soos were driving back in Soos's truck to the Mystery Shack, "Well that was fun, we'll have to go back there again." said Mark with a grin on his face.  
"Yeah, and I didn't expect to see Patton and his friends there," said Dipper. Red slowly began to creep up her face again, but this time, Mark noticed.  
"Dip, why the heck are you blushing?" Mark's eyes light up when he made the realization, "Oh my god! You have a crush on Patton Northwest!" Dipper's face turned crimson red as she rubbed her arm again, "W-what n-no I don't."  
"Nope that confirms it! Dipper you have a crush! Haha this is so exiting! You've never had a crush on anyone before!" squealed Mark.  
"Don't make too big a deal out of it Mark, he'll never like me back," sighed Dipper.  
"You talking about that blonde boy from earlier?" asked Wendy.  
"Yes"  
"No"  
Wendy looked at Dipper and said, "alright so you are talking about him, Dipper he is totally into you," said Wendy nonchalantly. Dipper looked at her and asked, "What?! How can you tell?"  
"Dipper, did you see the way he was all tongue tied when he was around you? Or that he blushed when he saw you in a bikini? Or just the way he looked at you when you were swimming? Dipper, this boy is clearly into you! How can you not have seen it?" Dipper's face was now the darkest shade of red it could get, "I guess my mind was on other things," said Dipper.  
"Dip, the next time we run in to him we are going to get you two together!" declared Mark proudly.  
"Mark, you don't have to do that, I-I mean what if Wendy's wrong?"  
"Dude, you can't live life like that, you got take the bull by its horns and seize the opportunity!" said Wendy.

* * *

 _Later that night at the Northwest Mansion..._

Patton was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, _Dipper can't be a lesbian, can she?_ he thought. He had been thinking about her all day and just couldn't believe that Dipper was a lesbian, _next time I see her I'll just ask a few selective questions that will tell whether or not she is gay, yeah thats what I'll do, just ask some questions,_ thought Patton as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Smith Mansion..._

"I hate her," said Sydney as she threw a dart at a picture of Dipper. She had gone online earlier to try and dig up some dirt on Dipper, only to find out that she had nothing. She didn't have any social media accounts, blogs, or anything. Sydney was only able to find a picture of her since unlike Dipper, Mark had every social media account possible and posted tons of pictures to them, one of which was a picture of Dipper. _What kind of freak doesn't have a social media account, honestly what does Patton see in her?_ though Sydney as she threw another dart at the picture of Dipper. "I just don't get it! I'm prettier than her! I'm taller than her! I'm more stylish than her! She doesn't even where any make up! Who the hell does she think she is to barge into this town and take Patton from me!" wined Sydney as she threw one more dart at Dipper. "I hope you're ready for what you've brought upon yourself Dipper Pines. Because you, just made a very powerful enemy!" Sydney threw a final dart at Dipper's picture, hitting her right between the eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 7. I said that Sydney would mess with their relationship. Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed, as well as all the positive feedback. :)**


	8. Date Night

Chapter 8

Mark came rushing into the Mystery Shack squealing at the top of his lungs, "GAAAAHHHH! DIPPER I'M SO FREAKING PROUD OF YOU! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!" Dipper followed behind him with her hands on her ears and red on her face, "Don't make too big a deal out of it Mark, I'm sure he has gone out with plenty of other girls before." Stan and Ford were in the T.V room before Mark came barreling in and they to had to cover their ears as well, "OW! Mark why the hell are you screaming?!" questioned Stan.  
"Because, Dipper has a date tonight!" cried out Mark gleefully.  
"Wait, what?" said both Stan and Ford in unison.

* * *

 _Four Hours Earlier..._

Dipper and Mark were at the Gravity Falls Mall to get some more fabric for Mark, and some books for Dipper.  
"Wow this mall has everything," said Mark as he and Dipper walked down the main plaza in the mall.  
"Yeah, and like five Coffestars." As they continued they noticed that the Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree not longer existed.  
"Huh, Freddy Fazbear Pizza? Can't be any more terrifying than Hoo-Ha's was," said Mark as he and his sister walked by the new pizza place. As they continued on they approached the fountain in the middle of the mall court, "Oh, Dipper do you have any change, I want to make a wish!" said Mark.  
"Yeah, hang on," said Dipper as she fished through her pocket for a penny. She found one and gave to Mark. He quickly ran to the side of the fountain and thought about what to wish for, _should I wish for more sweaters, or money? Oh, what about a house for Waddles? Think Mark, think..._ just then he looked up and saw Patton Northwest coming down an escalator. _I know just what to wish for,_ thought Mark as he tossed his penny into the fountain. He looked over and saw Dipper was sitting on a bench reading one of her new books, _perfect_ thought Mark as he snuck over to where Patton was. Patton was looking down at his cell phone when Mark suddenly approached him, "Patton!" whispered Mark right behind him.  
"Gah! Mark? Don't sneak up on people like that!" said Patton as he regained his composer after getting scared by the Pines twin.  
"Right sorry, so Patton, I happen to know of a girl who likes you," said Mark with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Who Sydney? Yeah I know, and the feeling is not mutual so if she sent you over to try and set something up, you can go tell her," started Patton before Mark put his finger over his mouth.  
"No, no I'm not here to represent Sydney. No the girl I'm talking about rhymes with Tripper, and if I'm not mistaken you also have a crush on her." Patton felt blush creep up his face, "D-Dipper has a crush on me? But isn't she a lesbian?" Mark's face went blank and he just stared at Patton, "Who the hell told you that?"  
"Sydney."  
"Interesting, and no Dipper is not a lesbian, in fact she probably would love if a certain someone asked her out on a date," said Mark as he nudged Patton with his elbow.  
"I don't know man, what the hell would I even say?"  
"Just go over there and be yourself, actually wait let me clarify, be the real you and not the you that pretends to be a stuck up rich kid." said Mark. Patton just looked at Mark, "How the hell did you abo-?" started Patton before Mark cut him off again, "I'm twins with Dipper, so naturally some of her smarts would rub off on me, now go!" said Mark as he shoved Patton towards Dipper. Patton approached Dipper with his mind racing at a thousand mile per hour, _what will I say? What if Mark is wrong? Try not to look stupid, is my hair messed up?_ He was soon standing right in front of Dipper, "That was a pretty long time to make a wish Mark, even for you, why?" said Dipper not looking up from her book.  
"Well I'm not Mark so I don't know how to answer that question," said Patton. Dipper immediately looked up from her book and saw that it was in fact not her brother but rather Patton, "Oh hey Patton, sorry Mark was just going to make a wish and I was waiting for him to get back, and figured I would read and, sorry I'm rambling now, so what brings you to the mall?" _Really? Thats the question you're going to ask Dipper, what brings you to the mall, stupid._ Patton sat down next to her and explained how he came here to pick up some new running shoes for himself and would rather come to the mall than the Superstore.  
"Funny, me and Mark are only here cause him and my Grunkle got kicked out of the Superstore."  
"Wait how do you get kicked out of a Superstore?" asked Patton. Dipper went on to explain how Mark and Stan apparently fought three gangs and got the crap beat out of them, she neglected to mention how she and Ford were running from the black eyes creature during that time. After they continued to chat and laugh for a few minutes Patton finally worked up the courage to ask Dipper a question, "Hey would you like to go out and get dinner some time later tonight?" as he rubbed the back of his head. Dipper was a little surprised by this question, "S-sure, what time do you have in mind?" asked Dipper as red began to creep up here face.  
"How about I pick you up at seven," suggested Patton.  
"That sounds great," said Dipper.  
"Cool, I'll see you at seven then," said Patton as he got up and headed towards the shoe store.  
"Alright, see you then," cried Dipper as he walked away. Dipper was about to go back to reading her book before Mark came rushing into the seat next to her and started to play twenty question, "What was that? What did he say? Where are you going?"...

* * *

"Uh Mark? We asked what happened, you've just been staring at the ceiling for four minutes," said Ford trying to bring Mark back to the real world.  
"Oh, right sorry, well like I said Dipper got asked out today!"  
"By who?" asked Stan as he took a sip of his Pitt Cola.  
"Patton Northwest," said Dipper. Stan did a spit take after he heard this, "A Northwest!? Dipper nothing good can come from that! The Northwests are even stingyer bastards than I am. Remember what I told on that R.V. ride five years ago?"

 _"Remember Dipper, guys will try and impress you with their confidence, do not fall for it! It is just a trick we use to try and hit on girls, they are never sincere and will not hesitate to drop you the moment they find a better offer. Got it? I don't want you to get heartbroken on this trip because some guy tries to impress you with his boyish charm only to not call you." said Grunkle Stan as he drove the R.V. towards the Mountain of Mystery.  
_ " _Alright Grunkle Stan, I understand, thanks," said twelve year old Dipper.  
_ _"Anytime kiddo, anytime," said Stan._

"I know, he just seems, different," said Dipper before her attention was drawn to the T.V., "Hey what are you watching?"  
"Oh just the annual pardon drawing," replied Ford.  
"I beg your pardon?" said Mark with a smile showing the pun was intended.  
"Couple years back Mayor Tyler made a raffle where one non violent criminal would be drawn at random to get a complete pardon for their crimes," said Ford.  
"Yeah, I don't really care though," said Stan as he got up and shut the T.V. off, "You guys want lunch?" asked Stan.  
"Sure," replied the rest of the Pines. They all went over to the kitchen, but had Stan kept the T.V. on for just another minute, he would have heard Mayor Tyler announce, "I'm glad to say that the lucky winner of this year's annual Pardon drawing is... Gideon Gleeful!"

* * *

After lunch Mark and Dipper went upstairs to get Dipper ready for her date. "Okay Dipper, I'm thinking we go with the same outfit as the one from the dance, only this time in white," said Mark as he started to dig through his cloths pile.  
"That sounds good but how long will it take you to make it, it's already four o'clock," said Dipper.  
"Oh I already have it made, I just need to find it," said Mark as he started to dig into his wardrobe. Before Dipper could even ask when or why Mark had another dress for her, he triumphantly cried out, "Found it! Now, lets get to work on your hair,"

* * *

Meanwhile Stan was downstairs in his room packing some rope, his brass knuckles, and some binoculars into his dufflebag. Ford walked by his room and saw his twin packing these items, "Stanley, what are you doing?" Stan turned around and looked at Ford, "I'm going to go spy on Dipper's date, these Northwests are trouble Ford, and I'm not gonna let one of those rich snobs humiliate my only Niece."  
"Come on Stanley, don't you think you're being a little paranoid?" said Ford.  
"Thats funny coming from you, but just think about it Ford, the richest kid in town suddenly takes an interest in our Niece, why, what if he is just putting on a show to humiliate her infront of her peers?" Ford's mind flashed back to when he was in High School and the Prom Queen asked him to dance, only to throw punch in his face and laugh. Had it not been for Stanley, Ford's not sure how he would have got through that night. Ford quickly looked at his twin brother and said, "I'm in." A smile spread across Stan's face, "glad to see your finally understanding, now go get some of your gear and we'll wait and follow them to wherever they're going." said Stan as he zipped up his bag.

* * *

"SHE IS DOING WHAT!?" screamed Gideon.  
"Yeah boss, her and that Northwest boy are going on a date, Charlie overheard him asking her out while he was at the mall," said Ghosteyes. Gideon had just been released after he "won" the "random" drawing and was planning his next move.  
"Well, I think I'm just have to gunna pay them a widdle old visit tonight," said Gideon, "Ghosteyes, get my car ready, we have a date to crash."

* * *

Mark had just finished Dipper's hair as seven o'clock rolled around. "Thanks Mark, I owe you one," said Dipper as she gave Mark a hug. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, "Thats him!" said Dipper as she rushed down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Patton wearing black slacks and a purple dress shirt with a black tie. He looked at her and was speechless, "Wow, you look, you look, amazing." Dipper began to blush, "Thanks, you look alright yourself, now come on, lets not keep the restaurant waiting," said Dipper as she grabbed Patton's hand and walked towards the limo. Mark watched them go from the window and went and quickly grabbed his grapplinghook and binoculars, "Now to go and be sure that everything goes perfectly for Dipper, or else," said Mark as he slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. As he went down the stairs, he didn't see the two Stan leave in El Diablo following the Northwest limo. Mark grabbed the golf cart keys and took off, going to the one place he knew the young couple would go, the fanciest restaurant in town, The Club.

* * *

Patton and Dipper arrived at The Club after about twenty minutes, they got out and entered the restaurant. They were immediately seated at a window seat.  
"So, have you ever eaten here before," asked Patton trying to start up a conversation.  
"No, I was supposed to with this one guys from back when I was twelve, but Mark broke it off for me." said Dipper as she reminisced about when she was younger. The two started to look through the menus and were both oblivious to the two old men scaling the tree outside the window. Stan and Ford climbed to the top of the tree and got a good view at Dipper and Patton. "Alright, now we just wait and be sure he treats her right," said Stan as he and Ford got situated with their binoculars. They were also oblivious to Mark scaling up another tree with his grapplinghook across the restaurant and also got situated with his binoculars, "Alright Patton, don't disappoint me."

Dipper and Patton ate and talked for an hour and a half, laughing, smiling and just having a good time. "Hey I have to ask you something," said Dipper.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Please don't take this the wrong way or anything but why do you not act like this all the time?"  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Patton.  
"Well when you are around your other friends you act differently, more like them I guess and not the sweet and funny boy I've meet tonight, why? Do you have to conform to a norm or something because of your family's wealth?" Patton just smile and looked at Dipper and said, "This is one of the reason I like you, you're much smarter than any of the other girls in this town. Yes, that is the exact reason why I act differently around my rich friends. My parents expect me to uphold the Northwest Family name. To be completely honest right now my parents don't even know we are on a date right now, they think I'm out practicing football. Also, and please don't take any offense to this, but I know they would not approve of me dating or even talking to anyone of your, economic background."  
"No offense taken, but that raises one more question, why are you trying to defy your parents? Don't get me wrong I love this Patton more that the other one, but something must have caused you to differ from their views, what was it?" asked Dipper as she leaned in closer as she became more interested in the conversation. Patton thought about it for a minute, "Well, I guess it would have to be when I finally started to drive and I got a flat tire along one of the country roads. I didn't have a jack with me so I went and knocked on a strangers door. They came out and not only helped me change the tire, but they also feed me lunch. I guess it was at that moment that I realized that having money wasn't what dictated if you were a good person, but rather your actions and beliefs. It was in that moment that I realized that my parents were wrong. After that I started to look into it a bit more and discovered how hard some people worked and how they had little to show for it." said Patton.  
"Wow, thats really noble and sweet," said Dipper She now realized that her and Patton's head were just inches apart from eachother, " _You gotta take the bull by the horns and seize the opportunity!"_ Wendy's words echoed through Dipper's head. _Go for it! Dipper_ closed her eyes and leaned in going for a kiss. Patton recognized this and also leaded in, just as their lips were about to meet the doors suddenly slammed opened with a loud bang, "Just what do ya think yall are doing?," said a Southerner voice. Dipper immediately recognized the voice and said, "Gideon? Oh God what are you doing here?"

* * *

Mark was watching through his binoculars and saw Dipper and Patton leaning in to kiss, "OH MY GOD! DIPPER!" cried Mark. As he was watching he noticed movement in a tree behind the restaurant, he turned his binoculars there and saw Ford and Stan in the tree also watching. Ford suddenly looked up and saw Mark, he hit Stan and pointed in his direction. Mark mouthed the words, "Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, what are you doing here?"  
They mouthed back, "Spying, what about you?"  
"Same. Why?"  
"To protect your sister."  
"To count in a mister?"  
"No, pro-tect yo-ur si-ster"  
"Oh, again same," as the three turned their attention back to Dipper though, they were suddenly meet with a ghastly sight, Dipper lying on the floor with a boy in turquoise standing over her.

* * *

Patton turned to see who interrupted their kiss and was surprised to see the teenage psychic. "Oh God Gideon what are you doing here?"  
"To be sure you a'int cheating on me with some pretty boy."  
"Goddamn it Gideon, how many times do I have to say this, we are not nor will we ever be together. I do not like you, understand? Now just leave, you are ruining our date." Gideon approached the couple boiling red with anger, "You whore!" screamed Gideon as he threw Dipper's fruit punch on her dress.  
"My dress! Mark made this for me!" said Dipper, she looked as the juice stained her white dress. She looked up and was meet with a vicious backhand by Gideon that knocked her out of her seat and to the ground.  
"Dipper!" cried out Patton in surprise as he quickly got up and rushed to her side. He turned her over and discovered that she was slightly bleeding from the mouth. "You just messed up big time pipsqueak," said Patton as he got up and approached Gideon rolling his selves up. As he swung the first punch, his fist suddenly stopped mid air. "What the?" said Patton as a pink aura surrounded his fist. It suddenly spread across the rest of his body and he was lifted up into the air and thrown across the room and slammed into a table, breaking it in two.  
"Come on pretty boy, lets rumble!" yelled Gideon as he approached Patton grabbing onto his now pink amulet. Patton slowly staggered up and tried to regain his barrings. He stumbled as Gideon got closer, Gideon raised a kitchen knife and sent it flying towards Patton. It scrapped the side of his thigh and brought him down to one knee. He looked up to see Gideon approaching him with a knife in his right hand, "Now its time to show ya what it means to feel pain." He raised the knife ready to bring it down on Patton when suddenly Dipper came rushing behind him with a metal plate and hit him over the side of the head with it. Gideon dropped the knife and stumbled forward. He turned around and in a blind fit of rage uppercut Dipper in the stomach with his fist. She fell to her knees wheezing for air. Gideon kicked her onto her back. He went over and stood over her looking down as she clutched her stomach in pain. He lifted up his leg to land another blow but was suddenly blindsided by Patton's fist and was knocked out by the sheer force Patton carried with the punch. Patton quickly knelt down to see if Dipper was okay. He slowly lifted her up ignoring the screaming pain in his left leg. "You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be al- oh my gosh, Patton your bleeding!" exclaimed Dipper as she noticed his leg.  
"Yeah, but I'll be alright, you want to head home?" he asked.  
"Yeah, home would be nice, lets go." said Dipper as she and Patton leaned on eachother for support. Before they left, Patton left two hundred dollars on the table and spat on Gideon as he passed by him, they got into the limo and headed back towards the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Mark, Stanford, and Stanley watched as Patton came flying in, knocking Gideon out with one punch, "Gideon," said Stan Mark and Ford all at the same time. As they saw Patton help Dipper up and watched him both pay for the meal and spit on Gideon, Stan said, "This kids alright, defiantly different from the other Northwests."  
"Yeah," said Ford as he saw Dipper and Patton get into the limo, suddenly he realized something, "Stanley if she gets home before we do shes gonna realize we were spying on her date!" Stan's eyes went wide as he and Ford suddenly descended from the tree and hopped into Stan's car a took off. Mark watched them and couldn't figure out why they were in such a rush. "Who are they trying to beat home?" said Mark to himself. He suddenly made the realization and descended from the tree as quick as he could also trying to beat Dipper home.

* * *

The two Stans came screeching down the drive way after taking a short cut through the woods to beat Dipper home, Mark followed quickly behind them also taking the short cut. The three quickly scrambled inside the house as they waited for Dipper to return home. The Stans quickly threw their bags into Ford's room and Mark just threw his stuff into the backyard and would retrieve it in the morning. As they all sat huddled by the window waiting for her to return, they began to discuss what had happened, "What the hell was Gideon doing out of prison?" asked Mark.  
"He must have won the pardon," said Ford.  
"Well, if he seriously hurt her hes gonna need a prison to keep me away from him," said Stan.  
"Did either of you see what he did to her?" asked Mark.  
"No, we were too busy watching you.," said Stan.  
"Actually I saw him hit her in the gut, but before that I don't know," said Ford.  
"Well Patton certainly took care of him fast," said Mark.  
"I know, his fist just connected with Gideon's face perfectly." said Stan.  
"Wait, here she comes!" said Ford as he pointed at the headlights approaching the Shack. The limo pulled up to the side of the Shack and the door opened up. Dipper slowly walked out, clutching her stomach in her now red punch stained dress. "Thank you again Patton for dinner and well, just everything. Sorry I ruined it."  
"Nonsense, that was in no way your fault. But we'll have to do this again sometime, just next time without the crazy kid trying to murder us. You have my number right?" asked Patton.  
"Yeah, I'll text you tomorrow, see you later," said Dipper as she started to walk towards the front door.  
"Yeah, see you later," cried Patton as the limo began to drive away. Dipper walked into the Shack and was instantly greeted by the boys of the household.  
"Hey Dipper how did it, what the heck happened!?" said Mark.  
"You won't believe what happened Mark, Gideon showed up and ruined the whole thing, but Patton took care of it." said Dipper.  
"You can say that again, he knocked him out with one clean hit," said Stan with Ford nodding in agreement.  
"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Dipper. Stan slapped himself in the forehead.  
"Way to go Grunkle Stan, now she knows what we did," said Mark.  
"Wait, _we_?" said Dipper. Now it was Mark's turn to slap himself in the forehead. Dipper put her hands on her hips and huffed, "guys, you have some serious explaining to do."  
"Alright you caught us," said Ford, "We'll tell you everything, but first you may want to go change cloths." Dipper looked down at her punch stained dress, "Alright, but after that, you guys are telling me everything, and I mean everything, understand?"  
"Yes," the three said together.

* * *

Gideon was at home with an ice pack over his right eye, "Ugh, why do none a my plans eva seem to work?" he asked himself as he slowly moved across the room. Ghosteyes had picked Gideon after Patton knocked him out and brought him back to his house. He approached the shrine he built to Dipper and piked up the lock of her hair he had obtained. He sniffed it and put it back down and went over the window and stared out at the town, "Think Gideon, what are ya doing wrong?"  
"I think you just haven't been working with the right people," called out a voice as Gideon noticed the room start to fade to black and white...

* * *

 **And with that, I finally return from my long break. Speaking of which, sorry for not getting this done sooner, its been nearly four months. I'm not dead, nor have I lost the inspiration to continue this story, I just finished my Basketball season, which means I no longer have to go play games on Saturdays and spend Sunday on the homework I didn't complete because of the I kid you not four hour long practices we would have. But with that now over I can spend time on this finally. I will try to update more often, as in hopefully once every one to two weeks. And again, sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter. **

**Randomfandon/ftftftftftcft (Same question different name):  
I plan on a couple of Wendy's friends making appearances, but they will not have any major significance in the overall plot **

**bluedog:  
One, and as you just saw, it did not go well for him **

**Guest:  
Sydney is not as nearly as clever as to build a giant robot, but they will have one major confrontation in the future **

**PhoenixWillowsRox88:  
I have something kind of like that planned in the future, what is that something, you'll just have to wait and see**

 **And then just a Thank You to everyone else who has posted a review like:  
Bootes-'D'-Huntsman  
dreamer-murderer-Kise  
SilverShooter18  
Pinks64831  
Kitty tokyo uzumaki**

 **As well as all those who have Favorited and Followed my story**

 **Also, diclaimer: Five Night's At Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon and not me (please don't sue me)**


	9. Bill & Gideon

Chapter 9

"B-Bill! Whatt ar you doin here?!" cried out Gideon in shock.  
"Relax kid I'm not here as a enemy, I'm here as a friend!" said Bill as he circled around the teenage psychic.  
"How so?" asked Gideon.  
"I'm glad you asked kid! You see, right now your internists aline with mine. So I figured we could work together and both get exactly what we wanted!"  
"What do ya think I want?" asked Gideon and he watched Bill circle around his room before he stopped and hovered above the shrine he built to Dipper. Bill slowly landed on the desk and looked over the various pictures and mementos Gideon had of the girl. "Well Psychic Star, you seem to really like Pine tree here, but she has feelings for Llama. You want her heart, and I want her to not interfere with my plans. I can give you her heart Gideon, and in doing so it will stop her constant interference. So, what do you say, do we have a deal?" asked Bill as he extended his hand with blue flames encasing it.  
"I don't know Bill, what will it cost me?" asked Gideon as he knew that with Bill there was always a catch.  
"Thats the best part about it kid! You don't have to give me anything, all I need you to do is get rid something and you will have her heart."  
"What do you need me to get rid of?" asked Gideon.  
"I'm not going to tell you that until after we shake on it. However, and can tell you that it is not human flesh, so that should sweeten the deal a little bit, unless you're into that kind of stuff. I won't judge! But do we have a deal?" A wicked smile flashed across Gideon's face as he reached his hand out and shook Bill's flaming hand. "Deal"  
"Great, alright kid, heres the plan," said Bill as he whispered into Gideon's ear how to pull their little plan off.

* * *

Dipper was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V trying to kill some time. She was watching the new episode of DuckTechive.  
"Well DuckTective, it would appear that this was nothing but a simple case of miscommunication." said the constable.  
"Quack Quack Quack _'Yes, a miscommunication of who to Murder!'_ "  
"What?!" cried the constable.  
Dipper groaned as she watched, "Its obvious the butcher did it!" she complained. Just then Mark came flying into the room. Literally, as he had accidentally set of one of his confete bombs.  
"AHH! Ough!" he cried as he crashed into the table. Dipper laughed as she saw her twin struggle to gain his balance while being covered in confete. What made it even more funny is that he was wearing a red sweater with a bomb with a lite fuse. "Mark what the heck are you doing?" she asked.  
"Well Dipper if you must know, I am currently perfecting the amount of confete it takes to disorient an opponent, and I think I just figured out how much it is," said Mark proudly.  
"And that would be?"  
"Two and seven fifteenths pounds of it, but enough about me, hows our little Juliet doing? Has Romeo texted you yet?" asked Mark as he jumped forward and landed next to Dipper on the couch with his legs folded and his hand on his knees. A blush crept up Dipper's face as Mark mentioned her new boyfriend, "Y-yeah, he wants to meet me at the old factory at three. He also wants you to come to for some reason, something about apologizing for what he did," said Dipper. Mark raised his brow in surprise, "Huh, didn't expect that, but sure I'll go meet him. What time is right now? Like one thirty?" asked Mark.  
"Yeah, I was planning on watching one more episode of DuckTective and then taking off, want to join me?" asked Dipper as she jestered to the T.V.  
"Sure, I'll join, and, WAIT WHAT! The butcher did it!" screamed Mark in surprise as DuckTective arrested the butcher for a triple homicide.

* * *

Patton was lying on the ground, tied up with a bleeding nose and a black eye. An hour ago he got jumped by Gideon and his goons in the mall parking lot and brought to an old factory. He was laying in the center of it when Gideon approached him, "Well luva boy, ain't so tough now are ya? Honestly, I don't know what Dipper sees in ya?" said Gideon as he looked down at the beaten Patton.  
"I think it actually might be what she doesn't see in me that she does see in you as to why she like me and not you," said Patton.  
"Oh yeah, and what might that be?" asked Gideon as he leaned down to hear Patton. Patton looked him in the eye and with a bloody grin said, "About two hundred pounds." Gideon's face went red with anger as he brought his foot back and delivered a devastating blow to Patton's stomach. "You shut your mouth! I onla weight one hundred and seventy pounds!"  
"Yeah maybe in Canada," quipped Patton as he grunted through the pain.  
"Keep runnin' your mouth boy! See what happens!" screamed Gideon as he continued to kick Patton. Ghosteyes approached Gideon with Patton's phone in his hand, "Uh boss?" he asked. Gideon turned and faced his muscular minion. "Oh hello Ghosteyes, did she send a response yet?" asked Gideon.  
"Yeah, she said _Sure can't wait to see you, you still owe me a kiss ;), Mark said he'll come to, see you soon_ , the rest of the guys are in position as well."  
"Good," said Gideon as he looked down at his watch, "its two forty five, she'll be her any minute, grab pretty boy over here and get in position, after we do our part Bill will do the rest." said Gideon as he made his way to the door. Ghosteyes scooped up Patton and carried him outside and tied him the the pole the set up. Then he joined the others in the bushes and waited for the Pines Twins to show up.

* * *

"Mark I still can't believe you made me send Patton that winky face emoji! It really embarrassing!" protested Dipper as she blushed looking at the text Mark had made her send. Mark was driving the cart through one of the back trails in the woods, "Oh you'll be fine Dipper, trust me, guys like a little naughty every now and then," said Mark with a wink of his own. Dipper's face went into a deep red as she punched her twin in the arm, "Shut up Mark! Focus on driving, we're almost there." Mark just laughed as he emerged from the tree line and saw a figure standing infront of the factory. "That must be him". Mark parked about thirty feet away and the two got out and approached Patton. The two were about ten feet away when the realized something was wrong. "Oh my God! Patton! What happened?" asked Dipper as she rushed over to the bloodied teen. Mark followed quickly behind. Patton perked up and saw the duo approaching, "No Dipper Run! Its a trap!" cried Patton in vein as Ghosteyes and another con quickly jumped out of the bused and grabbed the two twins. "Hey let me go and lets settle this like men!" cried Mark as he squirmed and tried to get out of the bear hug that was holding him in place.  
"Let go of me you big brute!" cried Dipper as she was hoisted up. Unlike Mark the con was holding her by her arms and left her legs free to dangle. She quickly brought her right leg back and kicked forward, landing a direct hit between the man's legs. "Gah!" he cried as he quickly fell to the ground clutching his wounded pride. Dipper tried to run but suddenly fell to the ground when a lasso wrapped around her thighs and made her loss her balance.  
"Where do ya think you're going sweet potato?" asked an all too familiar accent. Dipper didn't respond, she quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up her text messaging. She selected Ford and typed, _Help! Factory! Gideon! Hurry!_ she just managed to hit the send button before Gideon kicked the phone out of her hand. "Oh no ya don't! No one's gonna spoil the fun we're gonna have!" He went and picked up the phone and saw that she had sent the text. "Gah!" he threw the phone into the side of the factory, shattering it. "Ghosteyes, tie up the boy and get ready for the other Pines to show up! Its gunna be a real party now!" Ghoseyes nodded and brought Mark over towards Patton. In one final move Mark brought his head back and headbutted Ghosteyes square in the forehead, and succeeded, in knocking himself out. Ghosteyes laughed as he tied the male Pines twin to the post that was next to Patton.

* * *

Ford and Stan were sitting infront of the T.V watching the new episode of DuckTective when Ford suddenly got a text. "Huh, its from Dipper, wonder what this is about?" said Ford as he took a sip of his Pitt Cola. He promptly did a spit take after he read the text. "Stanley! Get up! We have to go save Dipper!" said Ford as he got up and rushed towards the door.  
"Ah! Can it wait for five more minutes? We're about to find out who did it!" cried Stan in protest.  
"Stanley, two things, A) the butcher did it, and B) ITS GIDEON!" cried Ford. Stan immediately shot up and ran to the dresser and grabbed his brass knuckles. "Lets roll!" yelled Stan as he and Ford hopped into the STNLYM8L and sped off to the factory.

* * *

The two reached it in about three minutes and were appalled at what they saw. They looked in front of the factory and saw four poles standing from the ground, with a bloody Patton and an unconscious Mark tied to two of the four poles. But that wasn't the part that discussed them, when they looked at the open field they saw two other poles that were about seven feet taller than the ones Mark and Patton were tied to. They stood parallel about seven feet apart from eachother. There were ropes tied to the top of each pole and ran down to the appalling sight. Dipper with her hands tied to each rope, hoisted above her head. Her black dress shirt unbuttoned revealing her exposed stomach and bra. She had red glassy eyes showing she was crying, and was trembling in fear. She looked up and saw her Grunkles, "Grunkle Stan! Ford! Help! P-please!" she cried.  
"I'm going to kill him," said Stan as he slid on his knuckles. Ford only nodded in agreement.  
"Well I'm glad you two could make it!" cried Gideon as he appeared from the tree line and approached Dipper. She shook and tried to escape him, but could only move a few inches away from him because of her binds. "Now now their bunny rabbit, there ain't no need to be afraid, we'll be together real soon," said Gideon as he stroked her face and then down her neck then down to her stomach.  
"P-please Gideon, j-just st-stop!" Dipper sobbed.  
"Hey fatter Paula Deen!" yelled Ford. Gideon snapped his head towards the elderly Pines twin, "Get you hands off her before I break every bone in them!" To say that Ford was mad was an understatement. Not only had Gideon tied his niece up, but violated he her privacy and did so proudly, it was the last straw, he and Stan both planned on getting revenge and were willing to pay whatever it would cost to put him in a full body cast. Gideon just laughed and said, "Now boys!" Suddenly Ghosteyes and the other con rushed out from the bushes and charged Stan and Ford. "I got the big one!" cried Stan as he rushed forwards towards Ghosteyes. Ghosteyes swung first bringing his fist towards Stan. Stan ducked under the punch and uppercut Ghosteyes sending him on to his back. Ghosteyes quickly got up charged Stan and locked his arms behind Stan's back and continued to charge towards the factory. Stan brought both his fist up and combined them together and landed multiple blows on Ghosteyes's back. Ghosteyes lost his grip and fell forward as a result of the pain. Stan landed on his feet and before Ghosteyes could even get up, Stan elbow dropped the inmate on the head, and knocked out the large man. Stan looked over and saw that Ford had already beat his opponent with a simple pistol wipe to the head. The two looked and eachother and nodded and set their sights on Gideon. Ford drew his gun and in response Gideon drew a gun as well, the two pointed them at eachother.  
"Give it up Gideon, there is no situation where you walk away from this unharmed," yelled Ford.  
"Oh contraire Stanford, for I have an ace in the hole!" exclaimed Gideon.  
"Oh yeah, and what that might be runt?" asked Stan and he cracked his knuckles.  
"Bill Cipher!" screamed Gideon as he turned to Dipper and ripped her necklace off. All color in Dipper's face left after Gideon did that. She couldn't even muster up a single word. Just stood there petrified as she knew what was to come next. Suddenly her head shot back and she screamed.  
"NO!" cried the Stans in unison. Dippers head slowly came back and hung over her chest for a second before she looked up and opened her eyes to reveal the yellow eyes with black slits.  
"I'm back!" said Bipper and flames suddenly appeared around her hands and broke the binds she was confined to. She looked over at the Stans and lifted her left hand up. Tree roots suddenly shot up and tied the two up. "Hahaha, its good to be back in my favorite puppet. Still fits like a glove eh Pine Tree? Hehehe. Did you bring the knife Gideon?" asked Bipper.  
"Sure did!" said Gideon giddily as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Bipper. "Good, I'm gonna enjoy this," said Bipper as she pressed the button on the side that brought the blade out. Suddenly, she turned and stabbed Gideon on the right side of the chest.  
"GAHHH!" screamed Gideon in pain as he fell to the ground clutching the chest wound. "W-we had a deal Bill!" screamed Gideon as he was raked with pain.  
"Don't worry Gideon, I haven't forgotten, you'll get Dipper's heart, I just have to carve it out of her first!" said Bipper with a sadistic smile as she kicked Gideon's gun away.  
"W-w-WE NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" screamed Gideon.  
"Oh but didn't we? I told you her heart will be your's and it will, after I rip it out of her chest its all your's to keep. You get her heart, and I have one less annoyance." Bipper looked over at the Stans. "Well Fez and sixer, looks like this is where Pine Tree's story ends. Too bad, she could have had a long life a head of her, I saw her getting married and having twins of her own, living till she was ninety eight. Oh well, I guess eighteen will have to do. Say good bye!" yelled Bipper as she thrust the blade towards her chest.  
"NOOO!" the Stans cried with tears rolling down their faces. Just before the blade would make impact, it stopped. "EH?" said a confused Bipper. She looked down to see her left arm holding back her right arm from stabbing her in the chest. "WHAT?!" cried Bipper as she suddenly blinked reveling her left eye to be normal again. "Y~you wo~won't b~be taking m~my future a~way from m~e" gritted Dipper as she fought Bill for control of her body.  
"GHRRR! Oh no you don't Pine Tree! You won't stop me this time!" cried Bill as he pushed harder. The blade neared her chest and started to press down on her skin. Dipper felt as the blade pierced her skin and sent a warm trail of blood down her chest. _Think Dipper! How can you get rid of him? There must be a way to block him out of my_ brain she looked infront of her and saw the unicorn hair necklace laying five feet infront of her. _Thats it! I just need to give it one big push!_ thought Dipper as she put all the energy she had in her to expelling Bill from her body with a scream. She felt him get pushed out and dove for the necklace quickly wrapping it around her wrist so the seal would be made. It was as Bill tried to reenter her body only to be force back **NO! NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T LOSE! NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHH!** screamed Bill in rage as Dipper had, for the fourth time, gotten the better of him. Dipper secured the wrapping around her wrist and looked up to the Stans. "Grunkle Stan," she said weakly before she fainted from exhaustion. "Dipper!" they cried out and forcefully broke the now weakened tree branches that had imprisoned them. Ford quickly rushed to her side and saw she was breathing. "Shes alive!" he cried. He lifted up part of her shirt to she the stab wound Bill had made, "It looks like he just broke the skin, nothing too serious," said Ford as Stan scooped Dipper up into his arm, careful that the necklace did not fall off her arm. Ford took off his lab coat and put it over Dipper to help cover her up. The two turned to see that Gideon had fled into the woods during the commotion.  
"Pussy," said Stan as he started to walk towards the car. Ford went over and untied Patton and Mark, who was still unconscious. He carried Mark over to the cart and buckled him in. After that he went and addressed Patton's wounds. "You're cut up pretty bad, but it doesn't look like anything too serious. Though you may need stitches for that gash across your eyebrow," said Ford as he finished examining Patton.  
"Thanks, is she gonna be okay?" asked a worried Patton as he looked over to see Grunkle Stan buckle Dipper up into the passenger seat, with Ford's coat still acting as a blanket. Ford looked over and said, "Yeah, she'll be okay. Dipper's a fighter just like Stan. Just giver her some time." Patton simply nodded before he asked Ford if he could give him a ride to the mall so he could get to his car.  
"Yeah, I'll drop you off before I take Mark home." said Ford. Patton went and waited in the cart and looked at an unconscious Mark, "Mark I'm real sorry about this. Its my fault Dipper and you got involved in this. If I could have just gotten away none of this would have happened. I know you can't hear me, but your sister means a lot to me. She the first real smart girl I've ever gone out with, and shes as tough as nails. Tougher than me. And I think shes helping me become a better person. I promise that as long as she'll have me, I'll protect her from Gideon, or that Bill guy, or anyone else that wants to hurt her. Mark these words Mark." said Patton.  
"Ha, that was a good pun," said Mark as he turned to face Patton.  
"Wait, you were awake this whole time?!" exclaimed Patton.  
"No, I woke up after Ford buckled me in, but that was a good speech Patton." said Mark. Patton just went red and looked at his feet. Mark just laughed again and put his hand on Patton's shoulder, "Listen Patton, I wasn't sure about you at first, but now I am. You're a good man, and you have my blessing to marry my sister."  
"Wait what?!" cried Patton as he went and even darker shade of red. Mark just laughed as Ford got back to the cart, "Glad to see you're up Mark, whats wrong with Patton?"  
"Haha, I'll tell you later Grunkle Ford," said Mark as he continued to laugh.

* * *

Dipper slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. _Where am I?_ she thought as she sat up. She soon realized she was in her room and tucked into her bed. She looked and saw that it was eight thirty, _Whoa, how long was I out_ she though as she sat up. She felt a sting on her chest and looked down to see she had a bandage wrapped around the left side of her chest, _oh yeah_ she thought as tears started to welt up in her eyes. She hoped out of bed and put a shirt on and took the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself and walked down the stairs. She saw Ford shining a flashlight into Mark's eyes, "well Mark, the good news is you don't have a concussion, the bad news is it looks like you have glitter inside of your eyes," said Ford.  
"Oh that happened years ago, I can't even feel it anymore." said Mark. He looked over and saw Dipper coming down the stairs. "Dipper! How you feeling?" asked Mark. Stan joined the two after he heard Mark mention his twin. Dipper proceeded to sit down in the arm chair and tucked her knees to her chest and wrapped herself up in the blanket. "Better than you may think," said Dipper with a weak smile.  
"How so?" asked Ford. She looked at the three and said, "Well, I still feel completely violated after what Gideon did to me, I don't know when I'll get over that," as a few tears streamed down her face, "But I also beat Bill. I-I proved that I'm stronger that he his, and that he can't control me any more. I showed myself that I'm not just the damsel in distress, a-and that I can actually hold my own against him." She gave another weak smile and said, "I-I'm not terrified of him anymore, h-he can't hurt me ever again, and you guys have no idea how big a burden this is off my shoulders." Stan got up and gave his Great Niece a hug, "Dipper, you're the strongest girl I've ever met, and I've known Ford for years."  
"Hey!" Ford protested. Dipper just giggled, "Thanks Grunkle Stan." said Dipper as she returned the hug to her Grunkle.

* * *

Gideon was at his house, nursing his wounds with pain medication and beer. "That stup *hic* id triangle thinking he can *hic* play me the fool? I'll *hic* show him whos the fool!" said a drunken Gideon as he looked at his Dipper shrine. "Next time *hic* next time I'm not hold back against anyone *hic* tries to get between me an my gumdrop *hic*!" He retreated to his bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

"Gah! Again!" screamed Bill as he shot a fire ball in anger. "How does that little brat keep foiling my plans? I just don't get it, how do you beat someone you can't?" Suddenly a light-bulb appeared above Bill's head. "Hahaha hahahaha! Well you know the old saying, if you can't beat them, **become** them! And I think I know just the person to help me do that!" said Bill as he pulled up an orb that showed his next minion...

* * *

 **So its been a while since I've posted a chapter, and I have a good reason. Now please know that I'm not saying this to gain sympathy or anything, you have every right to be pissed at me for taking so freaking long to update. But a week after I posted the last chapter, my grandfather was diagnosed with kidney cancer. It was a very tough month for me and my family given we were worried if he would win his battle with cancer. We had to wait a whole month for the surgery to happen, and thankfully he pulled through and is okay now. However, a week after he had his surgery, on a trip to my doctor, we discovered a lump, and it appeared that it could be cancerous. It hit the criteria and I fell into the age group it effected the most. I then had to wait three week before I could get the test done to see if was cancer, and then had to wait another week after that to get the results. Again, thankfully it turned out to not be cancerous. However, just the stress and worry that me and my family went through after these two cancer scares really took it out of me. Again, I'm not looking to gain sympathy or pity or anything like that, I just figured I'd be truthful rather than give some bullshit lie like my computer broke down. I don't want to see a bunch of comments saying "You're so brave" or my prayers are with you". It happened and me and my family have moved one, but thats enough about my personal life. I am going to try and update more often, but I have started another story so there might be a couple of instances where it takes a week or so longer to publish a chapter as I plan on bouncing back and fourth between the two stories. **

**gulible: The answer is D) all of the above**

 **abstergo 2016: maybe, I do plan on throwing at least one more creepy pasta into this story**


	10. Stargazing

Chapter 10

Dipper and Patton were sitting on the roof of the Shack, snuggled up together in a blanket looking up at the night sky. They had decided to have their date at the Shack given every time they did try to go out, something would happen. Be it Gideon, Bill, or some other fantastical creature, they figured that it would be safer to just stay at the Shack.

"And over there is Orian's belt, and there is Pegasus," said Dipper as she was pointing up at the consolations in the night sky.

"The only constellations I know about is the Big and Little Dipper Dipper," said Patton. Dipper just laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. Then a question entered Patton's mind, "Hey how did you get that name anyway? I doubt that a parent would name their daughter Dipper."

"Here, I'll show you," said Dipper as she got out from under the blanket and pulled down the top of her shirt to reveal her bare right shoulder blade. When Patton looked he saw a birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper. "I've had it since I was a baby. My real name is Mabel, but I prefer Dipper."

"So thats were it come from, I thought you just got it because you knew a lot about the stars, and I like Dipper better to, Mabel sounds like some old fat lady name " said Patton with a mischievous grin.

"Jerk," giggled Dipper as she playfully punched him in the arm before snuggling back up to him. They continued to stare up at the stars for half and hour before Dipper broke the silence, "thank you."

"For what?" asked Patton.

"Thank you for trying to save me from Gideon those past two times. I-I don't know what might have happened to me if you weren't," started Dipper before Patton shushed her by putting his finger over her mouth.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me for anything, I was glad to do it," said Patton. The two just stared into eachothers eyes, and slowly moved their heads closer. And just as they were about to kiss...

BANG!

The flap to the roof shot open. Dipper and Patton immediately jerked their heads back, heavy blush on both their faces.

"Dipper, have you seen my blue glitter?" asked Mark as he poked his head out of the flap. His hair was a mess with obvious stickers, cotton balls, and glue all mixed in. Leaving the boys hair a mess of art.

"Did you check the closet," asked an irritated Dipper as she rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell do you think I checked? That was the fifth place I looked. Come on Dipper! Do you really have no idea, I need it to finish my sweater," whined Mark.

"Did you check the bathroom," said a sarcastic Patton.

"Of course!" cried Mark before he descended back down into the Shack.

"No wait I was... kidding," said Patton. But by then Mark was already gone. Not five second later did they hear him shout "I FOUND IT!"

Patton just sat there, flabbergasted, that the glitter was in fact in the bathroom, "Why in the world would it be...?" started Patton.

"Believe me, its best not to ask," said Dipper. Patton just nodded and the two returned to looking back at the stars. Another twenty minutes went by, and the two continued to talk about the stars.

"And that over there is Scorpio, and across from there is," said Dipper as she continued on about the various constellations. Patton however had stopped listening. He just stared at her and became lost in her smile. Dipper noticed and the two went quite again. Patton started to lean in to try and kiss her again, he was just inches away when...

BOOM!

A loud explosion went off and the young couple looked down in shock to see a burnt Ford come bursting out of the ground, literally.

"Ow! Well that didn't go according to plan." Ford got up and tried to dust himself off as best he could. He looked up and saw Dipper and Patton sitting on the roof.

"Oh, hehe, hey guys. Don't mind me, just uh you know, working on science! I'll go now," said Ford as he made his way back into the Shack. Dipper and Patton just stood there, stunned as they had just watched a grown man be birthed from the ground. Patton looked down at his watch, "Shit, I have to go."

"Aw, really?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, sorry, but if I'm home late my parents will kill me." said Patton as he got up and made his way down the ladder into the Gift Shop. Dipper quickly followed behind. Once the two were thee, Patton quickly turned around and faced Dipper and said, "Can we hang out this Friday? At my place perhaps?"

"Yeah, sure." said Dipper.

"Great." The two found themselves just inches apart again. Patton slowly began to back away.

Well, bye Patton!" said Dipper.

"Bye Dipper!" said Patton as he waived goodbye. Just as he was about to get into his truck he heard, "You know what? Screw it!" Patton suddenly turned around to find Dipper grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. Patton was a little surprised at first, but soon found himself lost in Dipper's embrace. After what felt like an eternity she let go of him and immediately looked at her feet, face dark red with blush.

"So uh, I g-guess I'll see you Friday then?"

"Uh, yeah! See you then," said Patton as he made his way into his truck. Patton started it up and drove home. Dipper just stood there for another few minutes, mind racing, _Did I really just do that? Did he like it? This won't make things weird will it?_ As she walked back inside her mind continued to race with thoughts like these.

* * *

 **And I'm back, and also realize I freaking SUCK at updating this story. Sorry. In case you are wondering why it has been a while between posts, if you follow my RWBY story (thank you if you do) I tried something new out where I put all my time and effort into writing multiple chapters of that story so I could release them over the span of a week. So I've been focusing my writing on that. And I did this in the meantime so you all didn't think I abandoned this story, or died. And next I'm going to do the same thing for this story! So it will be another month or so (probably two) before I post again, but when I do I will release seven new chapters of the span of seven days! So thats something to look forward to! I know it may be a long wait, but if there is one thing us Gravity Falls fans know how to do, it wait. Also, I bought the Journal 3 book, so I will be sure to include bits of it in the story. Nothing too massive, but there are some things I could work into the story, such as some of the spells or secrets this book discloses. And also yes, I'm saying her real name is Mabel, because why not!**


	11. Final Update

**No new chapter here, this is an update, and one you lot will probably not like. Instead of dancing around the point I'll be blunt, I've lost interest in writing this story. That original drive I had when I wrote the chapters is gone. I looked at a chapter that I had finished, and well it was a shit show. So I figured instead of just giving you guys shit chapters, I'll end while I'm ahead per say. Sorry. If there is anyone who would like to take up the mantle of writing for this story, go ahead and message me (first come first serve), and we can try and work something out. Again, sorry. You guys have been awesome, and its because of all the support that you've given me that I do not want to just piss it away with terrible chapters. So again, if anyone would like to pick up where I left off, message me and we can try and work something out. So unless someone else starts writing, I guess this is goodbye.**


End file.
